


we’re the gang of all gangs

by lilacsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is the principal, Established Keith/Lance, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, OC character - Freeform, PINING KEITH, THEYRE ALL ON CRACK, either they’re on crack or i am, every couple is WHIPPED, gettheclout, hunk and shay are very soft, its a group chat, keith and lance are super soft, keith can sing, keith is in love with lance big time, keith is lance’s self-control and vice versa, keith is very scary, lance has self-doubt, lance loves keith’s voice, lance would do anything for keith, matt is still a senior in college, non-binary Pidge, pidge is a mastermind, pidge started the chat to get them together, pining lance, shiro and allura graduated college, the rest of the gang are juniors in high school, they are so whipped, tiktok started it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Lance started it all by sending his tiktok to the group chat he started. A few months afterward, feelings started to come in. After about a year, everything was the happiest it had ever been. They were all so happy.—ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE—





	1. the tiktok

**Author's Note:**

> my bestie wanted me to write this and i wanted too as well, and i got a request(s) so HERE WE ARE

**lanceyyy** _added_ **shito, kogayne, gremlin, hunkalunk, britishbitch, mathematics, and sharpay** _to_ **_i’m sending all of my tiktoks_**

 

 **lanceyyy:** so gUESS WHAT

 **gremlin:** wtf do u want

 **kogayne:** lance i thought u were studying

 **lanceyyy:** studying the art of TIKTOK BITCH

 **shito:** damn it

 **britishbitch:** oh great

 **mathematics:** bitch if u don’t send them rn

 **mathematics:** i will sue.

 **lanceyyy:** (Attachment: 1 video)

 **gremlin:** WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS

 **gremlin:** I CANT FUCKIGN BREATHE

 **kogayne:** lance what the FUCK

 **shito:** DID YOU JUST BREAK YOUR ENTIRE SPINE

 **lanceyyy:** idk what you’re talking ab o_O

 **mathematics:** lANCE YOU BENT YOUR BACK LIKE 180 DEGREES BACKWARDS

 **mathematics** : HOW DID IT NOT BREAK YOU

 **lanceyyy:** i’m f l e x i b l e

 **gremlin:** keith is

 **gremlin:** ATTRACTED

 **kogayne** : pidge is

 **kogayne** : BLOCKED

 **gremlin** : *gasp* offended

 **kogayne** : uwu

 **lanceyyy** : told you you’d use it one day

 **kogayne** : stfu you’re a coco pebble

 **shito** : ...

 **shito** : keith wtf

 **lanceyyy** : keith wtf

 **gremlin** : ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT HIM FOR BEING TAN??

 **kogayne** : ...maybe

 **gremlin** : BAHAHAHAAHHAA

 **shito** : KEITH WTFFFFFF ABAHA

 **lanceyyy** : i am

 **lanceyyy** : /wheezing/

 **kogayne** : stfu

 **hunkalunk** : i just opened this wHAT THE FUCK

 **britishbitch** : we don’t know, hunk, truly

 **hunkalunk** : sHAYYYYYYY

 **hunkalunk** : SHAYYYYYYYYY!

 **sharpay** : yes?

 **hunkalunk** : it’s crazy here and you’re my sanity

 **sharpay** : oh ig i’m the police

 **lanceyyy** : oH SHI DA POLICIA

 **gremlin** : d u m b a s s

 **lanceyyy** : you’re too short to even see my ass pidge stfu

 **gremlin** : YOU BETTER HOLD ME BACK IM ATTACKING HIM

 **shito** : ORDER IN THE COURT

 **shito** : ORDER IN THE FUCKING COURT

 **kogayne** : wtf even is this

 **sharpay** : i’m wondering the same and my guess is as good as yours

 **lanceyyy** : can we just talk about how shay’s url is sharpay. that is ICONIC

 **gremlin** : shay is an icon

 **hunkalunk** : she’s E V E R Y T H I N G

 **sharpay** : <3

 **hunkalunk** : <3 :)

 **lanceyyy** : aweeeeeee

 **gremlin** : the otp

 **britishbitch** : ohhh this is the best part of the group chat!!

 **gremlin** : now, back to a more crucial matter...

 **gremlin** : i just scrolled up and happened to have something catch my eye...

 **gremlin** : lance why did keith know that you were supposed to be studying?

 **shito** : o_o

 **hunkalunk** : o_o

 **britishbitch** : o_o

 **mathematics** : O_O

 **sharpay** : o_o

 **gremlin** : O-O

 **lanceyyy** : idk he’s a STALKER

 **kogayne** : lance i’m at ur house bc IM TUTORING YOUR DUMB ASS

 **gremlin** : well if you were tutoring him then why weren’t you beside him when he was “studying”?

 **britishbitch** : OoO

 **shito** : OoO

 **sharpay** : OoO

 **mathematics** : OoO

 **hunkalunk** : OoO

 **gremlin** : -__-

 **kogayne** : i was watching tv. i got done w his lesson and decided to leave him to fly solo

 **kogayne** : news flash: HE IS INCAPABLE OF DOING SO

 **lanceyyy** : i’m sorryyyy tiktok has possessed meeee

 **gremlin** : oh thank god now i can get more blackmail of you everyday

 **lanceyyy** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_╭∩╮

 **gremlin** : ┌П┐(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

 **kogayne** : PIDGE BROUGHT OUT THE GLASSES

 **hunkalunk** : OH SHIT THEY GOT THE GLASSES

 **shito** : run

 **mathematics** : takashi you always fuckin have short replies like wtf

 **shito** : stfu

 **mathematics** : s e e

 **shito** : ┬┴┬┴┤╭∩╮( ▀̿ Ĺ̯ ▀̿├┬┴┬

 **lanceyyy** : OH HE BROUGHT OUT THE WALL

 **kogayne** : HE BROUGHT OUT THE FUCKIGN WALL

 **gremlin** : i accept defeat

 **lanceyyy** : (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **shito** : (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **kogayne** : (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **lanceyyy** : cool bois

 **shito** : swaggy bois

 **kogayne** : deadly bois

 **gremlin** : keith you’re the only one of us with a knife collection pretty sure you’re the only deadly one

 **kogayne** : is that an insult

 **gremlin** : maybe so

 **kogayne** : dONT INSULT MY KNIVES

 **lanceyyy** : YEAH DONT INSULT HIS KNIVES PIDGE

 **gremlin** : （◎ 0◎）

 **shito** : （◎ 0◎）

 **hunkalunk** : （◎ 0◎）

 **mathematics** : （◎ 0◎）

 **shito** : lANCE DEFENDED HIM

 **gremlin** : lance aRE YOU DATING KEITH

 **lanceyyy** : NO

 **kogayne** : NO

 **lanceyyy** : hIS KNIFE COLLECTION IS PRECIOUS AND COOL AND IT DOESNT DESERVE TO BE DRAGGED

 **kogayne** : YEAH

 **kogayne** : wait u like my knives

 **lanceyyy** : duh it’s super cool

 **gremlin** : BET FIFTY BUCKS KETH IS BLUSHING RN

 **shito** : LANCE GO LOOK

 **lanceyyy** : um why

 **gremlin** : dont u wanna see if the NOTORIOUS KEITH KOGANE is BLUSHING

 **lanceyyy** : okay forget i even asked IM LOOKING

 **shito** : oh boy

 **mathematics** : good luck

 **lanceyyy** : (Attachment: 1 image)

 **gremlin** : h-his entire face...

 **shito** : holy FUCK

 **mathematics** : lance. my boy...

 **gremlin** : you have BROKEN. keith kogane.

 **lanceyyy** : oopsie

 **lanceyyy** : i can’t help that he’s a dumb loser who takes pride in his knife collection

 **kogayne** : lance i’m slitting ur throat

 **lanceyyy** : fUCK

 **lanceyyy** : SEE HES GONNA KILL ME BC YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO INVADE HIM

 **gremlin** : relax, lance

 **gremlin** : he loves u too much

 **kogayne** : denied

 **lanceyyy** : /proceeds to cry/

 **shito** : look what u did keith

 **mathematics** : to our poor little lance

 **britishbitch** : why, keith

 **gremlin** : w h y

 **britishbitch** : there, there, lance

 **shito** : we’ll take care of u

 **mathematics** : he’ll never hurt u again lil bro

 **lanceyyy** : /sends love/

 **gremlin** : ha now keith can get jealous cause he doesn’t have lance’s love

 

**_kogayne, gremlin_ **

 

 **kogayne** : hey, pidge

 **gremlin** : what’s up?

 **kogayne** : so you know how i like lance

 **gremlin** : ohhhh jesus i’m so sorry

 **gremlin** : i’m sorry keith i didn’t really pay attention to that

 **kogayne** : it’s fine, just,,

 **kogayne** : idk

 **gremlin** : i’ll lay off, and i’ll make sure everyone else does, too

 **gremlin** : if it bothers you again lemme know

 **kogayne** : okay

 **gremlin** : also, keith?

 **kogayne** : yeah?

 **gremlin** : you should go for it

 **kogayne** : ...are you INSANE

 **gremlin** : i’m serious, keith

 **gremlin** : you should

 **gremlin** : just trust me

 **kogayne** : maybe

 

 **gremlin** _added_ **shito, britishbitch, mathematics, hunkalunk, and sharpay** _to_ **_OPERATION KLANCE_**

 

 **gremlin** : okay sluts

 **gremlin** : we need to ally and forge KLANCE IMMEDIATELY

 **shito** : i agree

 **shito** : as his brother i see him suffer from lance disease every day

 **mathematics** : elaborate on that?

 **shito** : “lance is so freaking pretty it’s not even fair. his personality is literally perfect. shiro HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OVER THIS”

 **britishbitch** : this isn’t just lance disease

 **gremlin** : he’s literally the only person who’s gotten it

 **hunkalunk** : then we know what this means

 **sharpay** : KEITH IS OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH LANCE

 **shito** : *gasp* yes pls

 **hunkalunk** : i can also verify that lance is VERY INTERESTED

 **britishbitch** : SPILL THE MOTHER FUCKING TEA

 **hunkalunk** : everytime i talk to lance about shay, he gets into this blushy little state where he starts blabbing about keith

 **gremlin** : elaborate o_o

 **hunkalunk** : “hunk keith’s just so perfect. i wanna be able to see him every day and know that i can call him mine and not just some stupid rival shit i made up all those years ago”

 **shito** : holy FUCK

 **mathematics** : MY BRAIN IS FRIED

 **gremlin** : T E A

 **britishbitch** : WHATS THE PLAN

 **gremlin** : lock them in a fucking closet

 **shito** : wtf

 **mathematics** : w t f

 **britishbitch** : overruled

 **hunkalunk** : we could go out and do things that require pairs and pair them up

 **britishbitch** : i’ll keep it in mind

 **sharpay** : ...we could persuade one of them to talk to the other

 **britishbitch** : I LIKE THAT

 **gremlin** : oh i already did that

 **shito** : WHAT

 **mathematics** : WHAT

 **hunkalunk** : WHAT

 **britishbitch** : W H A T

 **sharpay** : WHAT

 **gremlin** : before i made this group chat i was apologizing to keith for the last comment i made bc he liked lance

 **gremlin** : i told him to shoot his shot w lance but

 **gremlin** : we all know he’s gonna probably chicken out

 **shito** : i stand behind that last statement

 **mathematics** : ^^^

 **hunkalunk** : i can i n s p i r e lance??

 **britishbitch** : um approved 100% DO IT

 **gremlin** : all in favor of hunk inspiring lance say “i”

 **sharpay** : i

 **shito** : i

 **britishbitch** : i

 **mathematics** : i

 **gremlin** : i

 **gremlin** : it is settled

 **gremlin** : go get him hunk;)

 **mathematics** : let’s get this bread

 **gremlin** : matt

 **mathematics** : ?

 **gremlin** : no. 

 **mathematics** : espresso depresso

 **gremlin** _has removed_ **mathematics** _from chat: **OPERATION KLANCE**_

 **shito** **:** sis snapped

 **gremlin** _:_ i’ll revoke your privileges in this group chat too, shiro

 **gremlin** _:_ try me

 **sharpay** _:_ pidge is a BOSS

 **gremlin:** appreciates


	2. the confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk talks to Lance about Keith, Lance freaks out a little bit, he logs off for a while, and everyone tells Keith that he just doesn’t feel great.   
> -  
> Keith leaves him get well messages for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i oop-  
> the gang gang told a lil bit of a LIE  
> well guess what  
> it ain’t gonna last ;3
> 
> also the chapters are relatively short in this soooooo  
> sorry :|

** _hunkalunk, lanceyyy_ **

 

**hunkalunk** : hey, buddy

**lanceyyy** : hunk?

**lanceyyy** : what’s up 

**hunkalunk** : sooo yk how you like Keith

**lanceyyy** : um, yeah..?

**hunkalunk** : i really think that you should tell him. i know what you say about being afraid, but you should tell him

**lanceyyy** : you’re kidding me, right?

**hunkalunk** : lance, c’mon dude, you should go for it

**lanceyyy** : hunk you know how bad my anxiety is

**hunkalunk** : lance it’s just keith

**lanceyyy** : yeah it’s just keith. the one that i have a crush on

**lanceyyy** : the one that i’m really scared to lose

**lanceyyy** : the keith that i actually really like talking to

**hunkalunk** : lance

**lanceyyy** : hunk, i’m not doing it 

**lanceyyy** : wait

**lanceyyy** : why did the group chat go silent after what pidge said?

**hunkalunk** : idk lance

**lanceyyy** : it’s so you could talk about this

**lanceyyy** : oh my god, hunk you’re all in on this!

**hunkalunk** : lance, no

**lanceyyy** : i’m not dumb, hunk

**lanceyyy** : this is not okay

**lanceyyy** : ohmygso

**lanceyyy** : i can’t believw youa ll did thai 

**hunkalunk** : lance chill out dude 

**_lanceyyy_** _has logged off_

 

**_OPERATION KLANCE_ **

 

**hunkalunk** : guys. 

**hunkalunk** : lance freaked out

**hunkalunk** : and he logged off

**gremlin** : shit

**britishbitch** : oh god no

**shito** : ....it triggered his anxiety didn’t it

**hunkalunk** : i think so

**gremlin** : guys

**mathematics** : ?

**gremlin** : what’re we gonna tell keith when he notices lance isn’t here

**shito** : dammit 

**sharpay** : all we can tell him is that lance had a panic attack

**britishbitch** : no, shay, we can’t do that. keith would never see the end of it

**gremlin** : ^^

**hunkalunk** : just tell keith that lance is super sick and he doesn’t want us to see him; his mom will be helping him

**shito** : that sounds good

**shito** : keith would believe it

**mathematics** : i agree 

**britishbitch** : back to the group chat guys, and don’t act all gloomy

**gremlin** : aye aye

 

**_i’m sending all of my tiktoks_ **

 

**shito** : TAKE ME HOMEEEEE

**mathematics** : COUNTRY ROADSSSS

**gremlin** : TO THE PLACEEEE

**hunkalunk** : I BELONGGGGG

**shito** : WEST VIRGINIAAAAAAA

**kogayne** : i was summoned 

**gremlin** : kountry fried keith has entered the chat

**kogayne** : country* Keith* 

**gremlin** : k-keith it’s like KFC...

**kogayne** : ik that stfu i just wanna be right for once

**shito** : desperate

**kogayne** : i’m content, thank you

**kogayne** : ...

**kogayne** : where’s lance?

**gremlin** : oh, yeah

**hunkalunk** : he’s really sick

**kogayne** : he can still text if he’s sick, right?

**shito** : not in this case, no

**britishbitch** : he logged off and everything

**kogayne** : are you sure it’s not his anxiety

**hunkalunk** : no, i called him this morning he’s pretty sick

**hunkalunk** : ik what he sounds like when he’s super sick

**kogayne** : fair

**kogayne** : i hope he’s okay

**gremlin** : AW KEITHS WHIPPED

**kogayne** : i’m ab to whip myself off a cliff

**gremlin** : HE DIDNT DENY IT

**kogayne** : i basically did, but fine 

**kogayne** : I. AM. NOT. WHIPPED.

**gremlin** : ooo he threw in them periods

**shito** : oh shit he did

**mathematics** : sis said OOP 

**hunkalunk** : BAHA and i oop-

**kogayne** : periodt 

**shito** : HOLY SHFJSJKS

**gremlin** : OH NO HE DISNT NSJDJSKJSKF

**hunkalunk** : AHHHHHHHFJWKDK

**sharpay** : IM SCREENSHOTTING THIS SO I CAN ALWAYS REMEMBER IT

**kogayne** : yOURE EXPOSING ME

**gremlin** : send it to me pls

**sharpay** : will do

**shito** : new mission—

**mathematics** : expose keith no matter what happens

**kogayne** : i feel so loved

**shito** : well ur my brother

**shito** : i love u

**kogayne** : stfu you tell me that IM AN EMO BAT ALL THE TIME

**shito** : ...

**gremlin** : he WHAT

**britishbitch** : shiro HOW DARE YOU

**mathematics** : WE LOVE HIS EMO SHIT

**shito** : ha emo batshit

**kogayne** : fuck u

**britishbitch** : I AM DISAPPOINTED 

**kogayne** : shiro is dragging me

**mathematics** : BAD SHIRO

**hunkalunk** : this group chat is insane

**gremlin** : welcome to the family

**hunkalunk** : was i fucking adopted

**gremlin** : no we abducted u

**hunkalunk** : oh shit

**britishbitch** : wait a sec

**mathematics** : ?

**britishbitch** : where’d keith go

**shito** : shit

 

**_kogayne, lanceyyy_ **

 

**kogayne** : hey lance

**kogayne** : everyone said you were sick?

**kogayne** : i really hope you’re okay and that you’re getting better

**kogayne** : and i really hope that you’re not lying to them about being sick and i hope you’re not having an anxiety attack

**kogayne** : maybe they’re lying to me

**kogayne** : but i really really hope you’re okay

**kogayne** : get better soon

**kogayne** : if you need anything, seriously ANYTHING, i’m here 

 

**_shito, kogayne_ **

 

**shito** : hey where’d you go

**kogayne** : i texted lance

**kogayne** : told him i was here if he needed anything

**shito** : that’s really good of you keith

**kogayne** : i really hope he’s okay

**kogayne** : i wish he was still logged on

**shito** : yeah we all do

**kogayne** : no, shiro, not like you guys do

**shito** : yeah, ik keith

**shito** : he means a lot to you

**kogayne** : more than you think 

**shito** : if you need anything let me know

**kogayne** : do you think lance would care if i brought things to his house

**shito** : i don’t think so

**shito** : he’s even been ignoring us in person

**kogayne** : seriously?

**shito** : yeah

**kogayne** : wow. lance and his obsession with beauty

**shito** : ur obsessed w it bc it makes him “look pretty”

**kogayne** : stfu

 

**_OPERATION KLANCE_ **

 

**shito** : (Attachment: 2 images)

**gremlin** : wow he really cares

**hunkalunk** : you played it well, shiro

**britishbitch** : i don’t think he knows the truth

**shito** : i don’t either,,

**shito** : but keith’s not dumb 

**gremlin** : he’s gonna figure it out pretty soon

**mathematics** : he’s gonna have it figured out by tmw

**gremlin** : $50 he figures it out tmw at school

**shito** : are you seriously betting on this??

**gremlin** : r u surprised??

**shito** : ...no

**hunkalunk** : never be surprised by pidge

**gremlin** : LESSON NUMBER ONE-

**britishbitch** : okay well i’m gonna go get food who wants mcdonald’s 

**gremlin** : I WANT A NUMBER NINE

**britishbitch** : ...pidge that’s two burgers a fry and a large drink

**gremlin** : i’m aware

**britishbitch** : okay whatever floats ur boat

**hunkalunk** : my usual

**sharpay** : ^^^

**mathematics** : ^^^

**shito** : ^^^

**britishbitch** : aye aye 

**britishbitch** : i’ll be there in ten minutes, meet at my place

**shito** : should we feel bad leaving out keith and lance?

**gremlin** : klance can wait

**gremlin** : tell keith that you’re coming over to help allura with a home appliance 

**shito** : okay sure

**gremlin** : lance wouldn’t really care rn...

**hunkalunk** : yeah...

**britishbitch** : IM AT MCDONALDS WHEN I GET HOME YOU ALL BETTER BE THERE SO THIS DOESN'T GET COLD

**gremlin** : HUNK, SHAY AND I ARE ON OUR WAY

**shito** : IM PICKING UP MATT AND WE’RE ON OUR WAY

**britishbitch** : BYE HOES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does Keith have to be such a FREAKING SWEETHEART


	3. there’s a new student...fuck mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all this drama, Keith doesn’t see Lance at school, but word spreads that a new student is coming to school. It’s a girl. 
> 
> Keith prays to every god or higher being out there that Lance doesn’t end up liking the girl. 
> 
> Keith would actually die. 
> 
> —————————————-  
> This chapter includes texts between the gang and real-time dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO IK THIS IS MOVING SUPER FAST BUT ITS SUPPOSED TO. I WANT THIS TO BE OVERWHELMING AND I JUST WANNA SAY SORRY TO MY BABIES KEITH N LANCE FOR THIS TORTURE. also to the rest of the gang cause jeez the drama is thriving in this crockpot. also this chapter is pretty short it’s jus an update for dramatic effect BUM BUM BUMMMM

_** i’m sending all of my tiktoks  ** _

 

 **gremlin** : good morning you pieces of trash

 **kogayne** : oh wow love that

 **hunkalunk** :  i love waking up to daily motivation from the one and only katie holt

 **mathematics** : shouldn’t you be on your way to school, K A T I E?

 **gremlin** : shouldn’t you have been kicked out of this group chat already, M A T T H E W?

 **shito** : and i oop-

 **kogayne** : you’re not allowed to say that shiro

 **shito** : ur not my dad

 **kogayne** : well you’re supposed to take the role as mine

 **kogayne** : a little fyi you suck at it

 **shito** : excuse you i pay the bills

 **kogayne** : i was kidding i love u

**kogayne** : but adam’s better than u ha

**shito** : ur an ass

 **britishbitch** :  AT LEAST KEITH /HAS/ AN ASS

 **hunkalunk** : oH SHIT ALLURA BROUGHT OUT THE BIG GUNS

 **gremlin** :  ALLURA DID THAT

 **shito** : i feel like i should be offended but i wheezed at that, so...

 **kogayne** : um hold up are we just gonna ignore the fact that you guys think i have an ass

 **britishbitch** : ...

 **hunkalunk** : ...

 **gremlin** : ...

 **shito** :  ...

 **kogayne** : I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO /BE/ AN ASS, NOT /HAVE/ ONE

 **gremlin** :  keith ur such an ass that it made you develop one

 **britishbitch** :  ^^^

 **hunkalunk** :  ^^^

 **shito** :  ^^^

 **kogayne** : ur all perverts 

**britishbitch** : where’s shay and matt?

 **hunkalunk** : shay’s on a hiking trip today and she won’t be at school. it’s for her nature club, i’m pretty sure

 **gremlin** : matt leaves early on school mornings cause he wants to “remain an angel in the devils’ eyes” 

**gremlin** :  by “devils’” he means teachers and administrators 

**kogayne** : speaking of teachers and administrators,, we should go

 **hunkalunk** :  okie dokie, bye

 **gremlin** : l8tr  sk8ters

 **britishbitch** :  goodbye, guys, pay attention in your classes please

 **shito** :  byebye 

 

 

 

 

Keith stuffed his phone into his pocket and sighed. He decided to walk to school today. He always liked how the sun felt on his face in the morning. He loved how the dew on the dark green grass glowed brilliantly in the sunlight. He also loved when Lance would walk with him and his tan skin shone like gold, and his freckles contrasted like black against white. But today he didn’t have that. He didn’t have Lance. 

Keith knew something else was up with Lance. If he was sick, he would definitely text the group chat about it. He would’ve texted Keith and told him that “his mullet had made him sick”. But he wasn’t going to be too quick to judge. He decided that if Lance wasn’t at school, something else was up. Even if Lance was deathly sick, he would drag himself to school because he was scared he would miss something “insanely incredible”. 

He always told Lance he wouldn’t miss anything because their school was “a pile of steaming hot fucking trash”, and Lance would just laugh and nudge his shoulder while saying, “You never know, Keithy”. It always made Keith blush, but he’d scoff to cover it up. 

Keith entered the doors of the school and went to find Pidge, who was blabbering to Hunk about something, and Hunk seemed pretty excited, too. 

“Guys, what’s all the hype about?” Keith asked, which made Pidge jump. 

“Thank god you’re finally here,” they gripped his shoulders. Keith raised a brow and Hunk nodded frantically. 

“W-What-“ Keith tried to talk, but Pidge cut him off. 

“There’s a new student!” Pidge shouted. Keith jolted in surprise. He didn’t mind a new student, he didn’t seem too bothered by it. But then he thought about it...if it was a pretty girl, Lance was bound to flirt with her. Keith didn’t want that. 

_Please say it’s not a girl,_   he chanted in his head,  _Please to god say it’s not a girl_ _._

“It’s a fucking girl!” Pidge exclaimed while shaking Keith’s shoulders. “You gotta tell Lance how you feel before he starts talking to this chick!” Keith could feel his heart speed it’s rate, his head was pounding, and he could feel his skin going pale. 

“Keith, you gotta tell him,” Hunk replied. “You gotta go to his house, soon.” Keith could feel the sweat already beading on his forehead. 

“You guys are insane,” Keith whispered. “I’m not gonna fucking tell him that just because a girl is coming here! I’m not risking my friendship with him. I’m definitely not gonna stop him from liking a girl that’ll probably do more for him than I ever could.”

“Keith,” Pidge’s face twisted with concern. “You can’t think like that.” Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Keith, buddy, if only you knew what we did,” Hunk said quietly, and Keith raised a brow at him. 

“Know wha-“ 

“ _THERE SHE IS_ _!_ ” Pidge whisper-shouted. A shorter girl walked down the hall, she was about 5’5”. Her dark brown curly hair fanned past her shoulders, and her skin tone was neutral; perfect for her hair color. Her eyes were icy blue and her freckles were littered across her face, evenly spaced apart. She looked over to where Keith, Pidge, and Hunk stood and walked over. 

“Hey, I’m Emma. Do you guys know if you could help me?” she asked shyly. Pidge and Hunk nodded, they were too kind to say no. Keith just stared at her in shock. “Is he okay?” She pointed at Keith, who tore his eyes away. 

“He’s scared you’re gonna take his man,” Pidge stated, and Keith smacked them. 

“Oh, god, you don’t have to worry about that!” she laughed. God, even her laugh was pretty. Keith was definitely gonna worry. “I already have a boyfriend. Two years along!” Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and Emma giggled. 

“Who is he though? I could maybe help!” Emma suggested, and Pidge smirked. 

“Lance McClain,” they grinned. “He’s a tall lanky Cuban who flirts too much and complains about a ton of things.” Keith glared at them and they shot an innocent smile toward him. 

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Emma laughed. 

“We can show you around,” Hunk suggested, and Emma gleamed with happiness. 

“I would really appreciate that,” Emma replied. 

“Before we do that, let’s introduce ourselves,” Pidge nodded toward them. “I’m Pidge, the one behind me is Hunk, and Mr. Grumpy-Silent-Gay-Little-Shit here is Keith.”

Emma laughed and extended her hand to shake with them. 

“Emma, as you know,” she proclaimed herself as she shook hands with them all. 

“Do you participate in any extracurriculars?” Pidge asked anxiously. 

“I’m on the volleyball and softball team, and I’m in every music elective that this school offers,” Emma stated proudly. 

“Seriously?” Hunk exclaimed. “Keith does all the music stuff, too!” Keith nodded shyly and Emma grinned. 

“Well I hope we can be great friends, Keith,” Emma nodded. “I think Lance would be crazy not to date you. You’re one of the best looking guys here, just in my opinion.” Emma laughed slightly. 

“T-Thanks,” Keith replied. 

“Can you guys show me to Honors English? It’s my first period,” Emma asked nervously. The three friends nodded and Pidge led the way, while Hunk and Keith hung behind the two. 

“See, Keith?” Hunk told him. “We don’t even know her that well and she thinks Lance would take you. That speaks volumes if you ask me.” Keith blushed and looked at his feet. 

“I bet she’d change her mind if she saw Lance,” Keith mumbled. Hunk nudged him and shook his head. 

“Lance wouldn’t say no to you,” Hunk told him solemnly. “Trust me.” Keith nodded and locked his eyes onto the tile that he was walking on. 

“I really hope you’re right,” Keith mumbled. Hunk placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Keith she basically told you a second ago that your looks are irresistible so I don’t wanna hear it,” Hunk laughed jokingly. 

“I don’t really care if I look good,” Keith replied softly. “I just want Lance to like me for who I am. On the inside, and even on the outside.” Hunk smiled softly and his eyes glowed with sincerity. 

“I’m really glad you think that way, Keith,” Hunk patted his shoulder and Keith smiled back. Hunk was always a really good guy and he always knew how to make someone feel like a somebody. 

“Thanks for making sure I’m not a mopey asshole,” Keith nodded. 

“Anytime, buddy,” Hunk nudged his shoulder. Keith was really glad he had friends like this. He didn’t know what he’d do without them. But at this moment, he was really missing Lance. 

 

 

 

**_kogayne, lanceyyy_ **

 

**kogayne** : hey, lance

**kogayne** : are you okay?

**kogayne** : school’s pretty shitty without you rn

**kogayne** : ik you usually think so many things happen when you’re gone

**kogayne** : but it’s still pretty dull 

**kogayne** : get better

**kogayne** : we all miss you

**lanceyyy** : i’m omw to school. 

 

 

 

Keith stared at his phone screen and read the last message over and over again. 

_i’m omw to school_

_i’m omw to school_

_i’m omw to school_

_i’momwtos c h o o l_

Lance was on his way to school. And the new girl was at school. And Keith was at school. 

Shit. 

Lance was gonna meet the new girl and that was the last thing Keith wanted. Well, on the inside at least. On the outside he wasn’t allowed to care. Lance could do whatever he wanted, and Keith didn’t have a say in it. 

Hunk’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and Keith’s eyes darted over to watch Hunk’s reaction. The taller boy unlocked his phone and opened the message, only to lock eyes with Keith after reading it and his eyes blown wide. 

“Shit,” they both said at the same time. 

“Did he text you, too?” Hunk exclaimed. Keith nodded frantically, the gears in his brain propelling at a thousand miles a minute. He couldn’t think straight. Ha, when could he ever. He’s gay as the flag itself. 

Looks like Keith was gonna have to come clean sooner than he thought. Or he was gonna have to back down. 

_Fuck Mondays_ ,  Keith thought,  _Fuck fucking Mondays._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so the new character is gonna be SO FRKN GREAT!!! things are boutta start Happening if ya know what i’m sayin’ ;)


	4. alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out that they lied. Lance meets Emma. Keith ditches first period and feels like everyone doesn’t care because they lied to him. Pidge comforts him and spills the beans (sorta). 
> 
> Emma is Lightning McQueen. 
> 
> —————————————————
> 
> Lance is insecure (jus a lil bit)  
> Keith feels betrayed  
> Pidge is a good friend  
> Emma is now our life saver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sorta got a lil dramatic. oh well. it was worth it.

** i’m sending all of my tiktoks  **

 

**gremlin:** where did you whores go

**kogayne:** we’re back at our lockers 

**gremlin:** you do realize class starts soon, right?

**hunkalunk:** lance is coming to school

**hunkalunk:** he just texted us

**gremlin:** shit. 

**kogayne:** wait. what’s lance’s first period??!

**hunkalunk:** SHIT HE HAS HONORS ENGLISH JUST LIKE EMMA 

**gremlin:** YOU’RE FUCKING KIDDING

**hunkalunk:** FAR FROM IT

**kogayne:** fuck

**britishbitch:** so i just saw the texts...who’s emma? 

**gremlin:** NEW GIRL WHO IS VERY PRETTY AND LACE MIGHT HIT ON HER

**hunkalunk:** SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND BUT WE DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GONNA HAPPEN

**britishbitch:** OH FUCK 

**shito:** just got here and HOLY SHIT BLINDFOLD LANCE

**gremlin:** UM WE ALSO HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM 

**mathematics:** I KNOW OF THIS PROBLEM

**shito:** I ALSO KNOW

**britishbitch:** STFU SNITCHES 

**hunkalunk:** i’m scared

**kogayne:** WTF IS THE ISSUE

**gremlin:** CALM YOUR MULLET YOU PISSY GAY ASS EMO

**kogayne:** fr tho what’s going on?

**shito:** it’s nothing

**kogayne:** it was in a separate group chat, wasn’t it?

**britishbitch:** it’s seriously nothing, keith

**kogayne:** you just called it a problem 

**kogayne:** wtf is it

**britishbitch:** it wasn’t a big deal, we just wanted to protect you guys

**kogayne:** wait

**shito:** keith it’s not anything

**kogayne:** you guys lied to me

**kogayne:** lance had an anxiety attack didn’t he

**gremlin:** keith we couldn’t let you get out of hand. lance was upset

**kogayne:** why was he upset??

**hunkalunk:** it was just an act up it wasn’t over anything specific 

**kogayne:** that’s a lie, too

**gremlin:** keith seriously it’s fine

**kogayne:** it’s not fine because lance wasn’t fine. and because you guys lied to me, but it’s not okay if lance wasn’t

**shito:** keith seriously lay off a bit

**kogayne:** don’t you dare tell me to fucking lay off. lance is upset and you guys lied to me about it instead of letting me fucking help 

**kogayne:** i can’t fucking BELIEVE you guys

**lanceyyy:** keith i didn’t want you knowing anyway. i didn’t know that they lied to you ab this, but i wouldn’t want you worrying

**kogayne:** lance don’t even go there 

**kogayne:** you know i care about you

**lanceyyy:** no offense, but you shouldn’t 

**kogayne:** lance don’t even try that stuff

**lanceyyy:** why do you care so much anyways? 

**kogayne:** because you’re my friend, lance

**lanceyyy:** of course 

**gremlin:** keith...

**gremlin:** how do you not fucking see it

**kogayne:** idk wtf you’re talking about

**kogayne:** i see that lance was hurt and my friends are a bunch of unloyal liars

**shito:** keith you don’t mean that

**kogayne:** maybe i do and maybe i don’t 

**kogayne:** how about i just /lie/ to myself about all this shit going on in my head 

**kogayne:** “it’s okay keith” “maybe one day, keith” 

**gremlin:** keith...

**hunkalunk:** c’mon keith don’t talk like that

**lanceyyy:** wait, “maybe one day”? wtf are you talking about? am /i/ being lied to, now?

**britishbitch:** i’m afraid not

**britishbitch:** but now it appears that keith has been lying to /himself/ this entire time 

**_kogayne_** _has left the chat_

**lanceyyy:** oh god 

**lanceyyy:** he’s pulling a lance 

**gremlin:** FUCK

**gremlin:** GET HIM BACK 

**hunkalunk:** he ran to the bathroom 

**lanceyyy:** i just walked in school i’ll follow 

 

 

**_OPERATION KLANCE_ **

 

**gremlin:** are you guys thinking what i’m thinking?

**britishbitch:** ...we let lance go to first period and meet emma to make keith jealous and finally burst?

**gremlin:** ( ͠≖ ͜ʖ ͠≖ )

 **britishbitch:** ( ͠≖ ͜ʖ ͠≖ )

**hunkalunk:** i would say no

**hunkalunk:** but they’re both desperate 

**shito:** but what if lance just decides to be her friend 

**gremlin:** sorta unlikely but

**gremlin:** eITHER WAY KEITH WILL LOSE HIS SHIT

**britishbitch:** agreed 

**gremlin:** *fistbumps allura through screen*

**britishbitch:** *returns virtual fistbump*

**gremlin:** bACK TO THE GROUP CHAT HOES

 

**_i’m sending all of my tiktoks_ **

 

**gremlin:** no, lance, don’t go after him

**lanceyyy:** why not?

**hunkalunk:** just trust us, buddy, he needs to see someone like pidge

**lanceyyy:** pidge can’t go in the boys bathroom

**gremlin:** actually, yes, i can

**gremlin:** principal coran loves me and being non-binary is my excuse and he accepts it 

**lanceyyy:** sweet

**gremlin:** ig?

**hunkalunk:** omg y’all stfu. and pidge?

**hunkalunk:** go GET OUR EMO BESTIE BACK

**gremlin:** aye aye 

**lanceyyy:** make sure he’s okay pls

**gremlin:** already on it lance :)

**lanceyyy:** thanks pidgey 

**gremlin:** it’s no problem lance 

**lanceyyy:** yeah 

**hunkalunk:** get to class, buddy

**lanceyyy:** aye aye :)

 

 

 

Lance shoved his phone into his pocket and walked into his honors english class, his shoulders already dropping. Number one, Keith was in a mood. Number two, he hated school. He sat in his normal desk and placed his books on his desk with a soft thud. He began tracing figures onto the cover with his index finger when someone walked up to him and stopped by his side. 

He looked up and crystal blue eyes locked with icy blue ones. Very kind eyes. Her hair was dark brown and curly, and her smile was radiant as the sun. 

“Hi,” she greeted, a small wave accompanying it. 

“Oh,” Lance replied, “hi. I don’t believe we’ve met.” She laughed, her nose slightly crinkling while doing so. It reminded him of a certain dark-haired guy...

“I haven’t really met anyone here yet,” she replied softly. “But, if I’m correct, I do believe your name is Lance McClain.” He grinned. 

“Absolutely,” he smirked. “And you are?”

“Emma,” she smiled. “Emma Slater.”

“Well, Emma Slater,” he said, “it is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“You’re friends with Pidge, Hunk, and Keith, right?” she had a slight smirk on her face, and Lance flushed a bit. 

“Y-Yeah,” he replied. “Why?”

“I was just gonna ask how your boyfriend is doing,” she grinned lightly, and Lance sputtered, his eyes as wide as saucers. 

“B-Boyfriend?” he asked frantically. 

“Yeah,” Emma shrugged, “Keith, right?”

“I’m not—I’m not dating Keith!” Lance replied quickly. Emma returned a huge smirk and her eyes were hooded mischievously. 

“Yeah, I know,” she chuckled, and Lance raised a brow at her. “I just wanted to see how flustered you got when someone mentioned his name.” Lance gasped and clutched at his heart. 

“A blasphemy!” he retorted sarcastically, and she laughed. He wasn’t gonna deny that she was really pretty, but he couldn’t shake one certain person from his mind. 

“Anyway, Pidge gave me the big spill,” Emma smiled softly at him. “I have all of my music electives with Keith, if you want me to maybe help with the process?” Lance smiled happily and gripped her hands out of instinct. 

“You’re serious?” he asked quietly. She nodded and shrugged in a manner that said “uh, yeah, obviously”. 

“Totally,” she giggled, “I mean, Keith and I are okay, he won’t mind talking to me.” Lance nearly jumped out of his desk, but he squeezed her hands. 

“Thanks!” then, Lance smirked deviously, and Emma’s eyes widened in dawning realization. “Do you like anyone?”

“Um, yeah,” she replied giddily, “my boyfriend Caleb.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows and Emma snorted. 

“Could I do anything to help you with your boyfriend?” Lance replied smoothly to tease her, and she snorted again. 

“Eh, I dunno, I’m fine,” she replied. “He’s a really good guy.” Lance smiled softly and released her hands. 

“Yeah, I can relate,” he sighed happily. Emma smirked and whipped out her phone and snapped a picture as fast as lightning. 

“Woah!” Lance shrieked, “How in the hell did you do that so fast?” Emma laughed and then raised her hand, beginning to raise a finger when she named things off. 

“I play piano, I play guitar, I play softball, and I play volleyball,” she replied. Lance’s eyes were blown wide. 

“You do that much?” Lance asked in a shock. Emma nodded. She looked as if it were nothing. 

“So,” Emma continued, “do we have an alliance?” Lance laughed and locked eyes with her, his heart finally hopeful that he could maybe snag his life-long crush after all. 

“I believe we do, Ms. Slater,” Lance nodded, shaking hands with her. 

“Then I believe I’ll begin the process in all of my shared classes with him today,” Emma grinned. “Phone, please?” Lance handed his phone over and Emma began typing in her contact information. 

“I’ll definitely send you pics of Keith blushing,” Emma giggled, and they high-fived. Then class had to begin. 

 

—————————————————————

 

Pidge walked into the boys’ restroom and looked around, but didn’t see anyone outside of the stalls. Only one was occupied, and there were small sniffles coming from behind the door. 

“Keith?” Pidge asked, their voice laced with concern. “Buddy, let’s talk.” It went silent, and only a croaky voice replied. 

“Go away, Pidge,” Keith’s voice cracked desperately. Their heart felt as if it had shattered into huge pieces. 

“Keith, just talk to me, please,” they replied as they walked toward the stall door. “I can explain everything, every little detail, just talk to me.” There was silence, until Pidge heard shuffling and the stall unlocked. They walked in and closed the door again, then sat cross legged across from him. His back was against the far wall beside the toilet. 

“Why did you guys lie?” Keith asked quietly. “I give all of you my entire truth and trust and you abused it. Why?” Pidge bit their lip and exhaled deeply. 

“Keith, we lied because Hunk was asking Lance to admit something but he wouldn’t, and it made him freak out thinking about it,” Pidge sighed. 

“What was he trying to get Lance to admit?” Keith asked in confusion. 

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you that, bud,” Pidge twiddled their thumbs and Keith nodded. 

“Could I ask him?” Keith asked. “Or would he freak out again?” They shrugged and tapped the tile with their fingers. 

“You could try,” Pidge replied. “He listens to you better than any of us.” Keith blushed at that comment and locked his eyes onto his boots. “Don’t think I didn’t see that little gay crisis flood your face, Kogane.” 

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled. Pidge laughed until they felt their phone buzz. 

“It’s Emma,” they said softly. Keith raised a brow and scooted to sit by Pidge. 

 

 

 

**_emmaloo, gremlin_ **

 

**emmaloo:** hey i talked to lance 

**gremlin:** sweet

**emmaloo:** i also threw a comment ab keith at him. well i did like five times 

**gremlin:** hey anything for these two disasters 

**emmaloo:** (Attachment: 1 image)

**emmaloo:** i also caught this after lance started swooning over him

**gremlin:** BAHA IM SO PROUD OF YOU

**emmaloo:** anything for a high school love story between two disaster homos 

**gremlin:** ^^

 

 

 

Pidge looked over to Keith, who was sporting wide eyes and a scarlet red face. 

“Holy shit, Keith, you’re whipped,” Pidge snorted, and Keith responded by shoving them to the stall door. 

“We should go,” Keith mumbled, and Pidge smiled softly. Keith stood and offered a hand to them, which Pidge took gratefully. 

“Time for first period, bitch,” Pidge hooted. Keith laughed and followed Pidge to their shared first class.

    _This is why Monday’s don’t suck,_ Keith thought. _I have people like Pidge in my life._

 

 

 

**_i’m sending all of my tiktoks_ **

**gremlin:** so lance is at school

**gremlin:** shiro beat his ass

**shito:** i will beat his ass

**lanceyyy:** don’t beat my ass

**shito:** future ass beating 

**lanceyyy:** shit 

 

**_OPERATION KLANCE_ **

 

**gremlin:** so keith knows 

**britishbitch:** we established that

**gremlin:** emma chick is helping both sides to fall for each other 

**britishbitch:** i love this emma girl

**shito:** i love this emma girl as well

**gremlin:** also

**gremlin:** hUNK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND QUIT IGNORING THE GROUP CHAT OR IM GONNA REMOVE YOU FROM THE GROUP

**shito:** don’t let them take your privileges 

**shito:** remember matt

**britishbitch:** rip matt

**shito:** rip matt

**gremlin:** fear me

**shito:** oh we do

**hunkalunk:** i am NOT losing my klance privileges 

**gremlin:** thereeee he is 

**shito:** *matt shrieks in the distance*

**gremlin:** *pidge smiles demonically*

**hunkalunk:** i thought you were already doing that 

**gremlin:** eh most of the time i use my resting bitch face but 

**britishbitch:** facts tho 

**gremlin:** oKAY BYE LANCE AND KEITH ARE GONNA PASS EACH OTHER IN THE HALLWAY 

**hunkalunk:** I WANT UPDATES  

**britishbitch:** SAME 

**gremlin:** uh guys 

**shito:** oh god

**gremlin:** keith saw lance walking w emma and his face went pale

**gremlin:** like he knows emma wouldn’t do that

**gremlin:** but it still scares him 

**britishbitch:** then you know what to do

**gremlin:** shove keith toward lance and see what happens  

**britishbitch:** oh yeaaaaahhh

**gremlin:** AYE AYE 

**gremlin:** (Attachment: 5 images)

**gremlin:** you’re all welcome

**hunkalunk:** ngl i just squealed 

**shito:** i saved all five and i’m printing them rn

**britishbitch:** print ten of each photo

**shito:** iM ALREADY PRINTING 20 OF EACH

**britishbitch:** THATS MY BEST FRIEND 

**gremlin:** class dismissed B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith, sweetheart, the floor is fUCKING NASTY GET UP
> 
> so i decided to update twice today because i’ve been absent lately. i’m really sorry, it’s just that school sports are a huge weight rn.


	5. SHORT CHAPTER (it’s funny but it relates to the topic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just where Pidge reminds them of their bet. That’s all. But if you want a little humor, here it is cause ik my normal chapters aren’t that funny lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them all
> 
> also adashi/shadam is on its way so
> 
> also klance is nearing their unity
> 
> also pidge is losing their mind 
> 
> also same, pidge

_**OPERATION KLANCE**_  

 

 **gremlin:** hey guys i have a reminder for you

 **britishbitch:** ?

 **hunkalunk:** what is it?

 **shito:** ^

 **sharpay:** ^

 **gremlin:** you hoes owe me $50

 **shito:** each????

 **britishbitch:** SHIRO STFU

 **gremlin:** now that you mention it, yes, that would be nice 

 **gremlin:** thank you for that splendid idea, takashi

 **hunkalunk:** shiro why

 **shito:** dammit 

 **gremlin:** DEADLINE IS THE END OF THIS MONTH 

 **britishbitch:** fine

 **shito:** okay whatever

 **hunkalunk:** ugh ok

 **gremlin:** shay don’t think that just bc you’re hiding that you don’t have to pay up

 **sharpay:** shoot i thought it would work

 **sharpay:** ugh fiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIInEeeeeee

 **gremlin:** yk what

 **shito:** pls say you’re dropping the bet

 **gremlin:** BAHA THATS FUNNY

 **gremlin:** i was gonna say we should add matt back so he can help w the klance. after all he’s p smart?

 **britishbitch:** that would be great 

 **shito:** jesus could never

 **hunkalunk:** THAT IS HORRIBLE SHIRO

 **hunkalunk:** USING THE SAVIORS NAME IN VAIN 

 **hunkalunk:** I DEVOTE MY ENTIRE BEING TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST

 **hunkalunk:** AND /THIS/ IS THE THANKS I GET?!

 **shito:** ...sorry?

 **gremlin:** hunk did lance take your phone 

 **hunkalunk:** ...yes

 **gremlin:** DID HE SEE OUR TEXTS 

 **hunkalunk:** no i jus showed him what shiro said and lance just sister snatched it

 **gremlin:** aNYWAY

 **gremlin** _added_ **mathematics** _to the chat:_ ** _OPERATION KLANCE_**  

 **mathematics:** pidge ily

 **gremlin:** ilyt 

 **gremlin:** peasant 

 **mathematics:** eh i jus wanted my klance back 

 **mathematics:** i jUsT sAw tHe pIctUrEs

 **gremlin:** yw

 **mathematics:** i’ve been blessed

 **mathematics:** oh shit there was a bet

 **mathematics:** i don’t owe cause i wasn’t here, right?

 **gremlin:** matt, for the sake of klance and all that is homo, you must pay bc you are my brother and are therefore linked to the group by blood, not technology 

 **mathematics:** you are sick

 **gremlin:** at being a matchmaker B))))

 **mathematics:** ...

 **mathematics:** pidge i should remove YOU from the group

 **gremlin:** try me

 **mathematics:** eh

 **gremlin:** $50

 **gremlin:** each of you. 

 **gremlin:** end of this month. 

 **gremlin:** by 11:59, right before the next month starts 

 **gremlin:** aye aye, cap’n?

 **gremlin:** you all left me on read

 **gremlin:** HOES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made the emma character to do what i do so that’s why she does what i do lmao i jus wish i looked like her 
> 
> p.s. 
> 
>  
> 
> this wasn’t even funny. 
> 
> i’m so disappointed in myself


	6. k-keith sings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge texts Lance because they hear Keith singing in the music room. Lance flips out and goes to listen. Feelings ensue later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is extremely short but for good reasoning.

_**gremlin, lanceyyy** _

 

 **gremlin** **:** lANCE 

 **gremlin:** LANCE YOU WHORE

 **gremlin:** LANCE ANSWER YO DAMN PHONE

 **gremlin:** ...

 **gremlin:** keith got a new shirt

 **lanceyyy:** oh nice pls describe 

 **gremlin:** lANCE ITS NOT AB A FUCKIGN T-SHIRT

 **lanceyyy:** THEN WTF DO YOU WANT 

 **gremlin:** I FOUND SOMETHING 

 **lanceyyy:** WELL HURRY TF UP AND TELL ME BITCH OR IMMA LOSE MY SHIT 

 **gremlin:** I FOUND KEITH IN THE MUSIC ROOM 

 **gremlin:** /SINGING/

 **lanceyyy:** WHAT

 **lanceyyy:** NO YOU DIDNT 

 **gremlin:** YES I DID 

 **gremlin:** NOW GET YO DUMBASS DOWN HERE AND LISTEN BEFORE HE LEAVES 

 **lanceyyy:** IM OMW

 **lanceyyy:** but while i’m running 

 **gremlin:** ?

 **lanceyyy:** does he sing good?

 **gremlin:** uh yeah duh

 **gremlin:** WAIT YOUVE NEVER HEARD HIM SING??

 **lanceyyy:** IVE ALWAYS ASKED HIM BUT HE SAYS HE CANT SING

 **gremlin:** THAT LYING SNIDE BITCH

 **gremlin:** THIS GAY ASS EMO CAN SING, LANCE. LIKE HOLY SHIT 

 **lanceyyy:** PIDHW IM RUNNIRND SO FAYSY THAT I CANT TYPW 

 **gremlin:** SLOW TF DOWN

 **lanceyyy:** PIDGW I ACNT SLOW DOQN KWITH IS SINGKAIN

 **gremlin:** OMFG LANCE STOP YOURE GONNA HURT YOURSELF 

 **lanceyyy:** BIRXH I SER YUO 

 **gremlin:** LANCE HOLY SHIT HOW ARE YOU RUNNING THAT FUCKIGN FAST FJAKDKAK

 **lanceyyy:** BRACE FOR IMOACT 

 **gremlin:** lance 

 **lanceyyy:** why are we still texting?

 **gremlin:** just answer me 

 **lanceyyy:** yes?

 **gremlin:** fuck you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all if i can’t find what that fic was ab lance then i’m just gonna write it myself so i can read it again lmaoooo


	7. lANCE IS NOT OKAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance realizes sum shit and then he goes cray cray and makes a new group chat and everyone is SHOOK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKLE UP BOIS ITS TIME TO HAVE YOUR MINDS SCREAM

_** i’m sending all of my tiktoks  ** _

 

**lanceyyy** : IM SO TIRED OF LOVE SONGS TIRED OF LOVE SONGS TIRED OF LOVE SONGS TIRED OF LOVE 

**kogayne** : JUST WANNA GO HOME WANNA GO HOME WANNA GO HOME WOAHHHH

**lanceyyy** : I HEARD KEITH SINGING HEARD KEITH SINGING HEARD KEITH SINGING KEITH SINGING 

**kogayne** : YOU DID WHAT?! 

**lanceyyy** : ha troye sivan amiright 

**kogayne** : WHAT THE HELL LANCE 

**gremlin** : i believe lance is now the hunted rather than the hunter

**kogayne** : DAMN RIGHT HE IS

**shito** : oh shit 

**shito** : lance wasn’t it amazing?!

**lanceyyy** : HELL YES IT WAS AMAZING 

**kogayne** : SHIRO YOUVE HEARD IT TOO?!

**shito** : i live with u bitch 

**shito** : u sing in the damn shower

**lanceyyy** : AWWWWW HE DOES???

**shito** : u want vids?

**lanceyyy** : PLS HIS VOICE IS SO BEAUTIFUL 

**kogayne** : fuck u 

**kogayne** : fuck all of u 

**kogayne** : mean bitches 

**lanceyyy** : keith 

**kogayne** : what

**lanceyyy** : /i love ur voice sm/

**gremlin** : LANCE STOP YOU MADE HIM LOSE HIS SHIT 

**gremlin** : hOLY FUCK KEITH IS GONE 

**shito** : WYM HES GONE 

**gremlin** : HE JUST RAN AWAY WHILE SCREAMING 

**lanceyyy** : the lance effect

**gremlin** : LANCE I CANT FIND THE GAY

**shito** : GO LOOK AT THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL

**gremlin** : OKAY BET

 

**_emmaloo, gremlin_ **

 

**emmaloo** : pidge why the hell is keith at the back of the school screaming and smiling like an idiot 

**gremlin** : YOU FOUND HIM

**emmaloo** : uh yeah

**emmaloo** : lemme guess 

**emmaloo** : lance

**gremlin** : YOU BET 

**emmaloo** : classic. yw for telling you keith was in the music room :)

**gremlin** : thanks for that 

**gremlin** : you wanna be in our gc?

**emmaloo** : oh i don’t wanna intrude 

**gremlin** : it’s okay! 

**gremlin** : they’ll love you! 

**emmaloo** : i don’t mind it :) 

**gremlin** : YES!!!

 

**_i’m sending all of my tiktoks_ **

 

_**gremlin** has added **emmaloo** to **i’m sending all of my tiktoks**_

**gremlin** : everyone say hello to emma :)

**shito** : HI EMMA IVE HEARD LOVELY THINGS ABOUT YOU 

**britishbitch** : AS HAVE I

**hunkalunk** : hi emma, nice to talk again! 

**mathematics** : so i’ve heard lovely things ab a lovely girl 

**gremlin** : no flirting matt she has a bf 

**mathematics** : i was being nice :(

**gremlin** : ik how you are shithead 

**sharpay** : hello, emma! i’m shay, hunk’s girlfriend!

**emmaloo** : nice to meet all of you, again and for the first time! 

**lanceyyy** : hey, emma! 

**emmaloo** : hey lance!

**gremlin** : EMMA FOUND KEITH 

**lanceyyy** : REALLY? WHERE?

**emmaloo** : eager 

**lanceyyy** : stfu ur an angel but i will kill u 

**gremlin** : keith rubbed off on him 

**emmaloo** : oh did he now

**gremlin** : BFJSODKDJW EMMA NOT LIKE THAT 

**emmaloo** : ik it was just necessary 

**gremlin** : ily now 

**emmaloo** : much appreciate 

**shito** : i accept her 

**britishbitch** : i do as well 

**mathematics** : that joke was impeccable 

**emmaloo** : thank 

**gremlin** : she is now my best friend 

**gremlin** : everyone protect emma 

**shito** : where’d lance go

**hunkalunk** : emma embarrassed his weak ass and he sitting here squealing into his hands

**emmaloo** : mission accomplished 

**gremlin** : EMMA WE LOVE YOU 

**emmaloo** : AW I LOVE THAT AND YOU GUYS ALREADY 

**lanceyyy** : EMAN WHY WOUDL YOU DO THAT TOQNME 

**emmaloo** : yw now u n keith r even 

**emmaloo** : i have avenged keith 

**kogayne** : appreciated 

**gremlin** : i made him answer when i found him 

**kogayne** : they torture me 

**kogayne** : emma save urself while u can 

**emmaloo** : i’m basically just like pidge 

**gremlin** : it’s true 

**gremlin** : maybe YOU should run while u can 

**kogayne** : OH FUCK 

**lanceyyy** : KEITH 

**kogayne** : WHAT

**lanceyyy** : YOU LISTEN TO TROYE SIVAN?!

**kogayne** : 24/7 HOE 

**lanceyyy** : u tryna marry me or sum 

**kogayne** : nOT AGAIN LANCE SHDJDKW

**lanceyyy** : yw 

**kogayne** : this is murderous 

**lanceyyy** : u plan on murdering me?!

**gremlin** : w his love 

**lanceyyy** : WHAT 

**kogayne** : W H A T 

**gremlin** : stfu u know its true 

**lanceyyy** : PIDGE NO 

**kogayne** : PIDGE TF NO 

**emmaloo** : h o p e l e s s 

**shito** : right 

**mathematics** : u right 

**lanceyyy** : knowing keith is gay makes this even better wtf 

**kogayne** : fuck u 

**emmaloo** : this sexual tension makes me SICK AND IMPATIENT 

**kogayne** : emma wtf no 

**lanceyyy** : emma no 

**emmaloo** : AT LEAST 

**gremlin** : OUT LOUD 

**shito** : I WONT SAY 

**britishbitch** : IM 

**mathematics** : IN 

**sharpay** : LOOOOVEEEEEE

**hunkalunk** : beautiful. 

**emmaloo** : pidge thank u for adding me in here 

**gremlin** : yw 

**shito** : whos ur bf btw? i’m gay and married, don’t worry 

**emmaloo** : lmao it’s caleb lamenson

**mathematics** : THE FOOTBALL PRODIGY?! 

**emmaloo** : yuppppp

**lanceyyy** : welp emma just finessed all of us 

**kogayne** : I WANT A CUTE BOYFRIEND TO LOVE AND CUDDLE AND SMOTHER IN KISSES 

**gremlin** : I HAVE A RECOMMENDATION

**kogayne** : pidge stfu 

**gremlin** : u asked 

**kogayne** : but ik the answer. 

**kogayne** : s t f u 

**lanceyyy** : lonely depressed n crying 

**hunkalunk** : i have suggestion 

**lanceyyy** : NO HUNK IM NOT GONNA DATE PLAXUM I DONT LIKE HER ANYMORE 

**hunkalunk** : um lance 

**gremlin** : oblivious mf 

**emmaloo** : it was at this moment that hunk knew

**emmaloo** : he fucked up 

**shito** : UR SO BLIND LANCE WTF 

**lanceyyy** : WTF R YOU TALKING AB 

**hunkalunk** : THATS IT IM NOT MAKING YOU ANY GARLIC KNOTS FOR A WEEK

**lanceyyy** : NO HUNK PLS 

**britishbitch** : it is final 

**lanceyyy** : ALLURA 

**britishbitch** : u will learn 

**kogayne** : idk what’s going on but okay 

**shito** : KEITH AKIRA KOGANE 

**lanceyyy** : THATS HIS NAME?! 

**kogayne** : SHIRO NO 

**lanceyyy** : omg akira

**kogayne** : L A N C E STFU 

**lanceyyy** : CHSOXKDJAJDJDJ AKIRA 

 

 

**_lanceyyy, gremlin_ **

 

**lanceyyy** : PIDGE AKIRA IS THE CUTEST NAME EVER 

**gremlin** : lance how u so blind 

**lanceyyy** : IDK WHAT U MEAN 

**gremlin** : lance do u like keith 

**lanceyyy** : ...

**lanceyyy** : maybe...

**gremlin** : lance u must tell him 

**lanceyyy** : pidge he’s not gonna reciprocate 

**gremlin** : LANCE WHOS BEEN MAKING HIM BLUSH

**lanceyyy** : me, but anyone could do that 

**gremlin** : NO THEY DONT 

**gremlin** : KEITH ALWAYS GROWLS AT THEM AND DENIES IT THEN PUSHES THEM AWAY 

**gremlin** : IF ANYTHING HE HASNT STOPPED YOU OR PUSHED YOU AWAY YET 

**gremlin** : I KNOW KEITH HES MY BESTIE 

**lanceyyy** : are you serious?

**gremlin** : AS EVER 

**lanceyyy** : holy shit pidge i could tell him 

**gremlin** : and he would reciprocate 

**gremlin** : lance he talks about you all the time 

**gremlin** : you talk about him a lot too 

**lanceyyy** : you’re not messing with me??

**gremlin** : no. 

**gremlin** : lance, no. 

**lanceyyy** : holy shit 

**lanceyyy** : pidge i think i’m gonna tell him 

**gremlin** : damn right you are 

**lanceyyy** : plan time? 

**gremlin** : oh hell yes 

 

 

_**lanceyyy** added **gremlin, hunkalunk, britishbitch, emmaloo, shito, mathematics, and sharpay** to **IM FINALLY ASKING KEITH OUT**_

 

**lanceyyy** : GUYS IM DOING IT 

**shito** : OH HELL YEAH 

**britishbitch** : GUYS IM CRYING ACTUAL TEARS WTF 

**gremlin** : WE NEED PLAN 

**hunkalunk** : LANCE ILY AND IM PROUD OF U 

**lanceyyy** : ILYT PLAN TIME 

**emmaloo** : just lock him in a closet w you

**gremlin** : just. like. me. 

**shito** : pidge said the exact same fucking thing wth 

**emmaloo** : i suggest it 

**britishbitch** : no too intense

**emmaloo** : dammit 

**gremlin** : f for respects 

**lanceyyy** : I THINK I CAN TAKE HIM TO OUR FAVORITE CAFÉ AND ASK HIM THERE?

**gremlin** : no too simple n public 

**emmaloo** : fr 

**shito** : maybe you should take keith to the park at night

**shito** : look at the sky 

**lanceyyy** : space does look like his eyes

**gremlin** : LANCE TOO CUTE STOP DHDKAKD

**emmaloo** : i just screamed 

**britishbitch** : LANCE IM STILL CRYING STOP 

**shito** : i approve u to marry my brother 

**lanceyyy** : SLOW DOWN THERE BUDDY 

**shito** : ily 

**lanceyyy** : ilyt shiro you fuckin weirdo i love your brother sm 

**shito** : yOU WHAT 

**lanceyyy** : WAIT OH SHIT 

**gremlin** : HE LOVES HIM FISKFKDK

**emmaloo** : HE FUCKIGN LOVES HIM DJKWKD

**hunkalunk** : AHHHHHHHHDIFKENDND

**mathematics** : YES 

**britishbitch** : IM NOT OKAY FCIOWLDJFNE

**sharpay** : HOLY BDJDKSKSDKKW YES

**lanceyyy** : WELL DAMMIT IVE BEEN HIS BSF AND A PINING BITCH FOR THREE YEARS 

**shito** : I AM PROUD 

**shito** : U LOVE HIM OHHH YES 

**shito** : KEITH NEEDS LOVE 

**shito** : FROM LANCE SPECIFICALLY 

**lanceyyy** : oh god i can’t FOCUS 

**britishbitch** : ARE YOU CRYING TOO 

**lanceyyy** : MAYBE 

**emmaloo** : and the klance ensues 

**gremlin** : KEITH IS GONNA BE SO DAMN HAPPY WTF 

**lanceyyy** : i think i might be even happier 

**britishbitch** : lance i’m giving u one last damn warning before i beat ur ass

**lanceyyy** : WHY

**britishbitch** : yOU WONT STOP BEING MUSHY AND ITS MAKING ME SO HAPPY THAT YOURE FINALLY GOING FOR IT 

**lanceyyy** : love u lura 

**britishbitch** : I LOVE YOU TOO DUMBASS 

**shito** : keith will appreciate ur love v much 

**lanceyyy** : quality love 

**gremlin** : yOU NEED TO TELL HIM ASAP 

**emmaloo** : KEITH IS GONNA LOSE HIS SHIT

**emmaloo** : LANCE IK WE’RE GOOD FRIENDS 

**emmaloo** : BUT IF YOU EVER HURT KEITH 

**emmaloo** : I WILL LITERALLY MURDER YOU 

**emmaloo** : AND VICE VERSA 

**lanceyyy** : i’m scared of emma 

**hunkalunk** : i think we all are

**emmaloo** : i am satan 

**gremlin** : oh wow besties 

**emmaloo** : yOU CAN BE MAZIKEEN 

**gremlin** : oH HELL YES 

**gremlin** : THE BADASS DEVIL PROTECTOR THAT KNOWS YOURE SECRETLY A SOFTIE AND DEFENDS U 

**emmaloo** : YES YES YES YES 

**lanceyyy** : GUYS 

**lanceyyy** : i literally just got the perfect plan 

**gremlin** : are you gonna tell us?! 

**lanceyyy** : not fully. it’s basically gonna be a surprise for everyone. i just need you guys to gather at the park and go to the waterfall where keith and i first met 

**lanceyyy** : and you’ll see where it goes from there 

**shito** : i already approve of this and i think keith’s gonna love it and holy shit i cant breatge 

**britishbitch** : calm down shiro 

**shito** : i fuxkis can’t brayahe rn 

**lanceyyy** : oH SHIT SHIRO NO 

**gremlin** : oh GOD 

**emmaloo** : #ProtectShiro2019

**hunkalunk** : IM SORRY I LAUGHED 

**emmaloo** : #ForgetTheTurtlesSaveShiro

**lanceyyy** : EMMA STOP SBDJSKS

**emmaloo** : #PlasticFriendshipIsOverrated

**gremlin** : EMMA FIFKAKNDCJS

**emmaloo** : #SaveTheShiros

**britishbitch** : EMMA STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SKFKOWKDKFJN

**emmaloo** : #ShiroTheTurtle

**emmaloo** : #AlohaShiro

**emmaloo** : #ShiroTheTurtle 

**emmaloo** : #DanceDanceDance 

**emmaloo** : #WelcomeToVeggieTalesOnCrack

**mathematics** : EMMA I CANT BREATHE KDKDKWK 

**gremlin** : EMMA NEEDS HELP 

**emmaloo** : i am the memelord 

**shito** : WHY DO I LOVE THIS SM 

**lanceyyy** : ALL STUPIDITY ASIDE LETS GET THIS DONE SO I CAN POUR MY HEART OUT TO KEITH 

**gremlin** : aye aye cap’n <3

**gremlin** : IN THE NAME OF KLOVE 

**shito** : KLOVE 

**britishbitch** : KLOVE IS THE BEST LOVE 

**lanceyyy** : the klance love<klove 

**mathematics** : yk pidge sometimes ily sm 

**gremlin** : yeah ik ;) 

**lanceyyy** : OKAY LETS GO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe SHADAM/ADASHI IS COMING SOON TOO!!!


	8. shirhoe strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is another short chapter for laughs n giggles n shit lolll

_**shito, lanceyyy** _

 

 **shito** : (Attachment: 1 video)

 **lanceyyy** : shiro i love u for this 

 **shito** : np u deserved it 

 **lanceyyy** : *cries 1 tear*

 **shito** : *salutes as prepares for death by keith*

 

**_lanceyyy, kogayne_  **

 

 **lanceyyy** : (Attachment: 1 video) 

 **lanceyyy** : guess what this hoe just got 

 **kogayne** : IDK BUT THAT HOE IS FINNA GET /SHOT/ 

 **lanceyyy** : oh fuq 

 

**_kogayne, shito_ **

 

 **kogayne** : SHIRO YOU IGNORANT ASS BITCH 

 **shito** : ha u wanted him to have it 

 **kogayne** : NO I DIDNT THAT IS CONFIDENTIAL 

 **shito** : dONT LIE TO URSELF 

 **kogayne** : GO DROWN IN A BOWL OF MILK 

 **shito** : that was surprisingly not very scary 

 **kogayne** : SHIRO YOURE SO DUMB THAT YOU ARE /VERY/ CAPABLE OF DROWNING IN A BOWL OF MILK 

 **shito** : ...

 **shito** : im telling adam 

 **kogayne** : NO DONT HE’LL SMACK ME WITH A LADEL 

 **shito** : IM SORRY THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST SHIT I’VE EVER HEARD 

 **shito** : besides the KFC incident...

 **kogayne** : shut the hell up 

 **shito** : perfect payback...

 **kogayne** : dONT U DARE 

 **shito** : MAIN GC 

 **kogayne** : SHIRO NOOOOO DJEKKDKFWK

 

 ** _i’m sending all of my tiktoks_**  

 

 **shito** : HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT KEITH DID IN A KFC WHILE HE WAS DRUNK ONCE 

 **lanceyyy** : I GOTTA HEAR THIS 

 **gremlin** : TELL US RIGHT TF NOW 

 **emmaloo** : I GOTTA HEAR THIS SHIT 

 **britishbitch** : OH HELL YEAH 

 **mathematics** : SPILL THAT SHIT 

 **hunkalunk** : IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY TELL US RN 

 **sharpay** : FUCK YEAH 

 **kogayne** : IM GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO BACK OUT SHIRO 

 **shito** : keith got drunk at Smythe’s bar *GASP* UNDERAGE DRINKING 

 **kogayne** : shiroooo

 **shito** : ANYWAY we went to KFC afterward bc keith was hungry (i didn’t drink i just went out w keith to see what he’d look like when he was drunk)

 **kogayne** : SHIROOOO

 **shito** : WE ORDERED HIM A CHICKEN BREAST AND A LEG RIGHT?! 

 **kogayne** : /SHIROOOO/

 **shito** : he fucking downed the leg...

 **kogayne** : SHIRO I SWEAR TO GOD 

 **shito** : AND THEN HE PEELED THE BREADING BACK 

 **kogayne** : SHUT THE HELL UP 

 **shito** : AND HE STARTED PETTING THE MEAT UNDER IT 

 **kogayne** : SHIRO NOOO STOP 

 **shito** : THEN HE GOES,,

 **kogayne** : i fucking give UP 

 **shito** : “wow this chicken is so smooth! do you think it shaved its legs?” 

 **lanceyyy** : FBSJAKXMWJ OMFG 

 **gremlin** : I CANT FUCKIGN BREATHEEE 

 **hunkalunk** : KEITH OMFBWJSKDK

 **britishbitch** : KEITH WHAT THE HELL XXJWKKD

 **emmaloo** : I CANT BREATHE ANYMORENDJDKSNDN

 **sharpay** : AHHHHECJJWN

 **mathematics** : KEITH I FUCKIGN LOVE YOU 

 **kogayne** : i hate you all 

 **gremlin** : no u don’t (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

**kogayne** : shut ur fuck 

**lanceyyy** : i feel depressed now 

**kogayne** : i’m kidding i only like u guys 

**hunkalunk** : AW KEITH 

**emmaloo** : IM FLATTERED 

**kogayne** : except shiro he pisses me off 

**shito** : love u too 

 

**_lanceyyy, kogayne_ **

 

**lanceyyy** : hey, keith?

**kogayne** : yeah?

**lanceyyy** : can you meet me at the park in twenty minutes? 

**kogayne** : yeah, sure

**kogayne** : why though?

**lanceyyy** : i’ll tell you when we get there 

**kogayne** : okay?

 

**_IM FINALLY ASKING KEITH OUT_ **

 

**lanceyyy** : GUYS GO TO THE PARK THE PLAN IS IN MOTION 

**gremlin** : DO WE TAKE CAMERAS 

**emmaloo** : DO WE TAKE CAMERAS 

**gremlin** : *gasp*

**emmaloo** : *gasp* 

**gremlin** : WE KEEP SAYING THE SAME THINGS 

**emmaloo** : HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE 

**lanceyyy** : YES BRING CAMERAS OMFG VIDEOS AND PHOTOS 

**shito** : aye aye 

**hunkalunk** : we gotcha buddy 

**britishbitch** : omw hoe :,)

**sharpay** : im so rdy for this 

**mathematics** : this is gonna be so beautiful 

**lanceyyy** : ahhh i hope he doesn’t ignore me after this 

**gremlin** : AHA

**emmaloo** : THATS FUCKIN FUNNY 

**shito** : just go tell him, lance 

**shito** : i promise you’ll be okay

**lanceyyy** : alright 

**lanceyyy** : thanks shiro 

**shito** : any time, lance. good luck 

**lanceyyy** : OKAY BYE GUYS IM GETTING READY RN AJDKDKWKS


	9. Lance Scored His Angel (WRITTEN CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LANCE CONFESSED AND ITS SO ADORABLE AND HEART-FELT AHH SAVE MY ACHING LONELY HEART

    Lance sat on the edge of the water fountain, listening to the calming splashing of it. He tried to ease his nerves but it was hard to when he was going to confess to someone he cared deeply for. Keith tended to run off when he was scared. Or he’d run off if he felt like a burden. Lance wasn’t gonna let him run this time. He couldn’t. 

While he waited for Keith, he thought back to the day they met. 

_Lance sat by the water fountain in the park, scuffling his shoes along the concrete ground. When he looked up, a guy had been walking up to the fountain, then tripped. Lance threw his arms out just in time to catch him. When the guy looked up, Lance got the time to really look at him._

_Dark hair, purple-ish eyes, beautiful pale skin, perfect lips, and a slight pink dusted his cheeks. If Lance’s heart was right, then his own face was probably beaming red. Lance helped him up and sat beside Lance._

_“Are you alright?” Lance asked, and the guy blushed further, looking down at the ground, then nodded. Lance smiled and hummed in amusement. “Y’know, it’s not every day that I get to catch an angel.”_

_“Oh...my God,” the guy covered his face again, and Lance smiled in victory._

_“So, what’s your name?” Lance asked. The guy looked up and finally met his eyes, a slight smile creeping onto his face._

_“Keith,” he replied softly. Lance grinned._

_“Well then, Keith,” Lance declared loudly, “I would like for us to be friends. So, hans over your phone, and you sir, will have the pleasure of getting my number!” Keith smiled and rolled his eyes, then handed Lance his phone._

_“You should hand me yours so you can have the pleasure of having an ‘angel’s’ number in your phone, yeah?” Keith asked, his index finger poking Lance’s chest. Lance blushed and took out his phone. When Keith finished, they handed each other’s phones back._

_“We’re gonna be best friends, I know it,” Lance beamed excitedly._

_“I can’t wait,” Keith smiled softly._

Lance knew right after he saw that soft smile that he’d be a pining little doofus. But, what’d he do? He was friends with him anyway. He was attracted to Keith like he was a magnet. He wouldn’t ever forget the day he met that beautiful idiot. 

When Lance looked up, he saw Keith walking over. Lance stayed put, though. When Keith got close, he smirked at Lance, then tripped (on purpose) right where he did three years ago. Lance smiled and threw his arms out, catching Keith. 

When Keith looked up, a suggestive smirk was spread out over his face, and Lance was grinning like an idiot. They were both blushing like mad, and Keith tried to cover it up by just being himself. 

Lance helped him up and he sat by Lance. This finally gave the taller boy a chance to look at Keith’s appearance. He had on his trademark black skinny jeans and a red sweater on. He had traded out his ankle-high combat boots for his black converse...that Lance had bought him. 

“Y’know, it’s not every day that I get to catch an angel,” Lance nearly-whispered. Keith looked up from his feet and at Lance, who was wearing the softest smile Keith had ever seen. Lance sighed and turned toward Keith, locking eyes with him nervously. Keith raised a brow and turned toward him as well. 

“Why’d you ask for me to come here?” Keith asked, and Lance blushed deeply. He locked his own ocean blue eyes with Keith’s dark purple ones. He always got lost in those eyes. 

“Keith,” Lance began, his face felt like a furnace, “the day we met changed my life for the better. You turned all of my wrongs to rights, and you allowed me to grow as a person. A moment with you was never dull or boring. It was a moment I’ve always pressured myself to remember. You brought so much joy into all of my sadness. Just thinking of you made any of my days instantly better. 

“You gave me a reason to wear a smile every day. Maybe you might not be the most joyful person ever, but the fact that it’s _you_ in my life makes me feel so much better. You’re like the sun, and I’m any other planet. You’re the center of my universe. I would give anything to see you smile. 

“From the day we met I knew that I was going to end up feeling like this. I knew that this would happen. But, I persisted because you were like a magnet. You pulled me in. I couldn’t look away from you, ever. 

“And now, I’m telling you, Keith Kogane. I’m telling you that ever since I laid my eyes on you that you’ve made a special place in my heart. You’ve broken down my walls. You’re the person I want to do everything with. You make me so entirely happy that I don’t know what to do with myself. And Keith. 

I’m falling in _love_ with you. You don’t have to feel the same, but just know that my heart belongs to you. It has for a while, now.” Lance finally finished, his eyes watering up with relief for finally confessing his main insecurity. 

Lance looked up at Keith, who had apparently cried more than one tear, the tracks on his face glistening in the evening sun’s light. Lance shuffled over to him quickly, and he clutched onto Lance tightly. Lance put his right hand in Keith’s hair, stroking it gently, and rubbing circles onto his back. 

When they pulled apart, Keith smiled that same soft smile that made Lance weak the day they met, and his hand came up to cup his face. 

“You have no idea,” Keith whispered, afraid to talk louder for the sake of his voice, “how long I’ve wanted to tell you that exact same thing, Lance McClain.” Lance’s face was overwhelmed with shock, and he silently questioned Keith, who nodded. 

“You,” Lance began, his heart racing. “You think that you’re falling in love with me, too?” Keith laughed and gently held one of Lance’s hands, stroking his thumb over Lance’s. 

“I know I am,” Keith laughed. “The first day I met you, and today, I fell right into your arms. Definitely ‘ _falling_ ’ in love if you ask me.” Lance poked Keith’s ribs and earned a little giggle, making Lance tackle him into another hug. Lance stood up while holding Keith, the smaller boy wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist. 

Lance spun him around and earned a chorus of little giggles from Keith. Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, and Keith stroked Lance’s hair, then kissed his temple lightly. 

When Lance put him down, they reveled in each other’s presence for a moment, getting lost in each other’s eyes. Then, Lance was leaning forward, and Keith was, too. Their eyes closed when they were close, and their lips brushed, sending a shiver through their bodies. 

Finally, Keith placed his hand on Lance’s cheek, and closed the distance between them. Lance felt tingles course through his entire body. He gripped onto Keith’s hip and pulled him as close as possible, a smile breaking onto Keith’s face. Lance proceeded to litter kisses all across Keith’s face. 

After a few seconds, Keith pulled Lance back into a searing kiss, their mouths molding against one another, and Keith’s tongue prodding through. Lance hummed in approval and their kiss lasted a few moments longer until Lance broke apart to kiss Keith’s forehead, nose, and then a chaste kiss was placed on his lips. 

“I was hoping this is what would happen when I came down here,” Keith breathed deeply, “but I wasn’t sure because you’re always unpredictable.” Lance laughed and nuzzled Keith’s neck, his arms looped around Keith’s waist. 

“Well I guess you got lucky then, angel,” Lance mumbled against his pulse, and Keith laughed lovingly. “I’m in love with you.” Keith squeezed Lance closer to him, nuzzling just under his ear. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Keith whispered into his ear. They stayed like that, holding one another, and Lance wouldn’t have asked for it to have ended any other way. All he wanted was this. 

Lance opened one of his eyes to see the rest of the gang now sitting across from them, silently cooing and still taking pictures. Lance pulled Keith even closer, and they all began pressing their camera buttons even faster. Lance smiled and nuzzled Keith’s neck again. 

“I know that they’ve been here, Lance,” Keith laughed. “I saw Shiro not-so-subtlety hiding behind a bush.” Lance laughed and they heard Pidge snort from the side. “I don’t care, though. This just means that I’ll have a lifetime supply of photos from this moment.” Lance blushed and kissed Keith’s pulse. 

“I’m gonna love you forever and ever,” Lance nuzzled him yet again, and Keith laughed, stroking the nape of Lance’s neck. 

“I sure hope so,” Keith grinned. “Cause you aren’t getting rid of me.” Lance smiled and nodded. 

“I don’t plan on it,” he replied quietly. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, and no one stopped them. They had finally confessed, no one was gonna break this apart. Their aching hearts deserved it. After all, Lance did score his angel. 


	10. PIDGE IS MAKING THEIR MOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge catches feelings for a certain someone and KLANCE IS BEING ADORABLE

**_lanceyyy, kogayne_ **

 

**lanceyyy** : I LOVE YOU BITCHHHHH

**kogayne** : I AINT GON NEVA STOP LOVIN YOU,, BITCHHHHHH

**lanceyyy** : i fucking lOVE YOU 

**kogayne** : WELL I FUCKING LOVE YOU MORE

**lanceyyy** : FIGHT ME 

**kogayne** : nooooooo

**lanceyyy** : AND WHY NOT?!

**kogayne** : bc ily too much i can’t hurt you 

**lanceyyy** : SKWOFKFJWI 

**lanceyyy** : I WAS GONNA ASK IF YOU WERE JUS A CHICKEN AND IF YOU ORDERED FROM KFC BUT OKAY FKSKKS

**kogayne** : i take it back

**kogayne** : i still hate you 

**lanceyyy** : kEITH NO IM SORRY 

**kogayne** : if u mention the kfc incident 

**kogayne** : then it’s immediate dEATH

**lanceyyy** : but i love you with all of my heart and i would die for you and i would buy you a /puppyyyyyy/ :( 

**kogayne** : sTOP 

**lanceyyy** : keith kogane,,

**lanceyyy** : I LOVE YOU /SO MUCH/

**kogayne** : CJOWKDNE

 

**_IM FINALLY ASKING KEITH OUT_ **

 

**lanceyyy** : (Attachment: 2 images)

**lanceyyy** : lOOK HOW ADORABLE MY FEISTY BOYFRIEND IS 

**gremlin** : this is how it’s always gonna be isn’t it 

**emmaloo** : pidge even you should know by now that their love is never gonna get old for them 

**shito** : ITS NEVER GONNA GET OLD FOR ME EITHER

**shito** : I SUPPORT THIS FLAUNTING 100%

**lanceyyy** : SHIRO I LOVE YOU BUT I LOVE YOUR DOOFUS BROTHER EVEN MORE AND I WOULD GIVE THE WORLD TO HIM 

**shito** : sTOP IM CRYING 

**britishbitch** : LANCE STOP IM CRYING /AGAIN/ 

**lanceyyy** : SEND ME ALL OF THE DAMN PICTURES RN 

**shito** : (Attachment: 89 images)

**britishbitch** : (Attachment: 94 images)

**gremlin** : (Attachement: 75 images) 

**emmaloo** : (Attachment: 82 images 

**hunkalunk** : (Attachment: 97 images)

**sharpay** : (Attachment: 57 images)

**mathematics** : (Attachment: 68 images)

**shito** : oh and also (Attachment: 8 videos)

**lanceyyy** : I LOVE YOU GUYS 

**emmaloo** : whats w the sudden love 

**lanceyyy** : YOU ALL TOOK SO MANY PICS IM-

**lanceyyy** : /I WILL DIE FOR ALL OF YOU/

**shito** : yup 

**shito** : i approve their marriage 

**britishbitch** : as do i 

**hunkalunk** : GET MARRIED YOU WHORES 

**lanceyyy** : holy shit guys we jus started dating today wtf 

**gremlin** : seems like its been three years already

**lanceyyy** : wE’VE BEEN /BESTIES/ FOR 3 YEARS WTF 

**gremlin** : that’s how mushy y’all have always been

**emmaloo** : omfg pidge just said “y’all”

**mathematics** : sOUTHERN HELLHOUND 

**gremlin** : fuck u 

**mathematics** : pidge we’re not from alabama i’d rather not 

**emmaloo** : SKDIFOWKSND

**gremlin** : MATT U NASTY ASS 

**shito** : TOO FAR MATT TOO FAR 

**britishbitch** : BCJWLSKCJKW

**lanceyyy** : I CANT-yk what I GIVE UP MATT U HAVE RUINED IT 

**mathematics** : *sheds tear while smiling to hide the excruciating pain*

 

**_emmaloo, gremlin_ **

 

**emmaloo** : hey, pidge?

**gremlin** : yeah?

**emmaloo** : could you do me a favor?

**gremlin** : absolutely 

**gremlin** : what’s up?

**emmaloo** : well i’ve kinda had the suspicion that Caleb has been cheating on me

**gremlin** : WHAT 

**emmaloo** : i just

**emmaloo** : he’s been super shady

**emmaloo** : and i was wondering if maybe,, idk, if you could do some research?

**gremlin** : IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION 

**gremlin** : I WILL ABSOLUTELY DO THIS FOR YOU

**gremlin** : ALSO I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM IF HE CHEATED 

**emmaloo** : ik you would :)

**emmaloo** : anyway, i would love it if you’d do it for me. it means a lot 

**emmaloo** : thanks, pidge 

**gremlin** : anytime, emma 

 

_**gremlin** has added **kogayne, hunkalunk, lanceyyy, shito, britishbitch, sharpay,** and **mathematics** to **HELP ME WTF**_

 

**gremlin** : GUYS AHDIWKDKFJ

**lanceyyy** : WHAT IS IT 

**kogayne** : SPILL BITCH 

**gremlin** : I LIKE SOMEONE 

**shito** : you /WHAT/

**mathematics** : NO FUCKIGN WAY 

**britishbitch** : HOLY SHIT 

**kogayne** : WHATFJDIKWJFF

**lanceyyy** : OMFG JEFKKW

**gremlin** : AND IT 

**gremlin** : UGHDHDJDJJW

**gremlin** : HNNNNNGH

**gremlin** : WE KNOW THIS PERSON 

**kogayne** : i already know WHO IT IS 

**lanceyyy** : same angel 

**kogayne** : LANCE STOP FJDJWKD

**lanceyyy** : :) <333

**gremlin** : EW ANYWAY 

**shito** : TELL US RIGHT TF NOW 

**sharpay** : MY DEAR BABY, MY DOLL, MY LIGHT, OUR LITTLE GREMLIN,,,,

**hunkalunk** : /OPEN UR FUCKIN MOUTH/

**gremlin** : YOU CANT FLIP YOUR SHIT 

**lanceyyy** : WE’RE ALREADY FLIPPING OUR SHIT 

**gremlin** : COWPFKCKRK

**gremlin** : ITS EMMA

**kogayne** : I KNEW IT 

**mathematics** : OFJDJWJFKFJWJE

**shito** : ELFOLWKSJXJDJW

**britishbitch** : WOFIFEIJFJ

**hunkalunk** : FOWLDIJEJ

**lanceyyy** : HA I KNEW IT 

**sharpay** : LCIWIJANFWJSN

**mathematics** : but she has a bf?? 

**gremlin** : iK THAT BITCH

**gremlin** : BUT SHE SAID THAT SHE THINKS HES CHEATING ON HER AND SHE WANTS ME TO INVESTIGATE 

**shito** : I ACNT NDJDKSKSKF

**lanceyyy** : HOLY SNDKDKAKX

**kogayne** : if caleb cheated we’re all totally gonna beat his ass, right?

**lanceyyy** : keith we’re gonna fucking KILL HIM if he did 

**shito** : A-FUCKING-MEN LANCE 

**britishbitch** : SOUL REVIVAL 

**mathematics** : HALLELUJAH 

**kogayne** : i like the sound of that >:) 

**lanceyyy** : i love my evil and violently-inclined bf <3

**kogayne** : i love that my bf plays along w me :) <3

**lanceyyy** : hE USED EMOTICONS IM GONNA CHOKE DJDJKDJFSKKA

**kogayne** : i’m gonna be the best boyfriend and love u so hard 

**lanceyyy** : SJDJFIWKSBXJ

**gremlin** : STOP IM HAVING A CRISIS 

**shito** : dammit this klove is too fucking cute 

**britishbitch** : what he said 

**gremlin** : GUYS 

**shito** : okayyy sorry 

**mathematics** : pidge...idk

**gremlin** : what?

**mathematics** : isn’t she straight...?

**gremlin** : ...oh

**lanceyyy** : THAT JUST BROKE MY HEART STOP 

**kogayne** : PIDGE STOP THAT SHIT HURTED REAL FUCKIN BAD 

**shito** : MY HEART 

**britishbitch** : PIDGE STOP IT I ALMOST CRIED 

**gremlin** : guys this is the first person i’ve actually /like/ liked 

**gremlin** : and she’s straight 

**gremlin** : shit that doesn’t feel very great haha 

**lanceyyy** : NO PIDGE STOP 

**kogayne** : that’s how i felt ab lance 

**lanceyyy** : W H A T ?!

**lanceyyy** : angel,, :( 

**kogayne** : i thought he was straight n it hurt like hell so 

**kogayne** : BUT YOU’LL NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU FIND OUT 

**gremlin** : WELL HOW AM I GONNA FIND OUT 

**mathematics** : I CAN ASK 

**gremlin** : NO 

**shito** : i could ask 

**gremlin** : NO 

**britishbitch** : I COULD ASK 

**gremlin** : I AM OKAY W THAT 

**britishbitch** : YAY

**mathematics** : i feel fuckin betrayed 

**gremlin** : think ab it matt

**mathematics** : ...

**mathematics** : ooooooh i get it now 

**mathematics** : cause i’m ur brother and shiro is just a disaster 

**gremlin** : aw he gets it 

**shito** : i am HURT 

**gremlin** : GO ALLURA DO IT 

**britishbitch** : BET 

 

**_lanceyyy, kogayne_ **

 

**lanceyyy** : hey love 

**kogayne** : ?

**lanceyyy** : wanna talk about anything?

**kogayne** : i don’t see why 

**lanceyyy** : well i kinda do...

**kogayne** : okay, i’m listening 

**lanceyyy** : you thought i was straight? and it hurt you?

**kogayne** : well

**kogayne** : i always liked you, you know that 

**kogayne** : and seeing you as straight then hurt a lot 

**kogayne** : i really liked you. and i thought i’d never get the chance 

**kogayne** : it was like losing all hope 

**lanceyyy** : angel...

**lanceyyy** : i love you so much i’m so sorry 

**kogayne** : it’s okay you didn’t know. but i’m sorry for laying it out there like that 

**lanceyyy** : don’t apologize, 

**lanceyyy** : but you know i love you, right?

**kogayne** : duh with all your heart :)

**lanceyyy** : with every fuckin piece of me 

**kogayne** : i love you too :) 

 

**_britishbitch, emmaloo_ **

 

**britishbitch** : hello emma :)

**emmaloo** : oh hey allura!

**emmaloo** : what’s up?

**britishbitch** : wellll i had a quick question 

**emmaloo** : oh ask away 

**britishbitch** : well a majority of our groups’ sexuality is /not straight/

**britishbitch** : since none of us have asked, what’s yours?

**emmaloo** : ohhh okie dokie 

**emmaloo** : well i’m bi

**britishbitch** : that’s cool!

**britishbitch** : when did you come out?

**emmaloo** : i came out a couple years ago

**britishbitch** : that’s wonderful!

**britishbitch** : have you dated any girls?

**emmaloo** : yeah, actually, in my sophomore year 

**emmaloo** : her name was stella. she died in a car accident shortly after we started dating 

**britishbitch** : oh emma i’m so sorry 

**emmaloo** : it’s alright, i’ve moved on from it 

**emmaloo** : but yeah i’ve dated the same sex before :)

**britishbitch** : thank you for willingly sharing that with me 

**emmaloo** : yeah sure

**emmaloo** : we’re friends :)

**britishbitch** : definitely 

 

**_HELP ME WTF_ **

 

**britishbitch** : (Attachment: 3 images) 

**britishbitch** : yw pidgeeee

**gremlin** : holy shit 

**lanceyyy** : BI GANG YEEYEEEEEE

**kogayne** : lance “yeeyee” and “yeehaw” are my thing

**lanceyyy** : oh yeah sexy cowboy boyfriend i forgot 

**kogayne** : AKDJFJSKS WHAT 

**lanceyyy** : >:) 

**gremlin** : d i s g u s t i n g 

**shito** : LANCE YOU JUST AHAHAHAHAHAHHAH

**britishbitch** : FKDIAODKDKS LANCE 

**shito** : HAHSDJOFDK 

**shito** : wait who’s topping 

**kogayne** : DISOAKFJ

**shito** : i’m genuinely curious 

**shito** : u both switch up on dominance super often so it’s hard to tell 

**kogayne** : idk if we should talk ab that yet 

**lanceyyy** : I AHREW I CNAT BTEAHT RN 

**shito** : AHA I BROKE HIM 

**kogayne** : SHIRO WTF 

**kogayne** : lance CALM TF DOWN 

**lanceyyy** : IR MSKED ME EXVITED I CNAT SROP SJAKING NPW 

**kogayne** : ITS MAKES YOU /EXCITED/???

**lanceyyy** : YRSH 

**kogayne** : 1. LANCE WTF

**kogayne** : 2. CALM DOWN LOVE, BREATHE 

**lanceyyy** : i thjnk i’m ojay now just gonna tale a sec 

**gremlin** : do i really have to say it?

**gremlin** : d i s g u s t i n g 

**shito** : OKAY WE GOT MAJOR SIDETRACKED 

**britishbitch** : PIDGE GO GET UR GIRL 

**gremlin** : I WILL IF CALEB ACTUALLY CHEATED

**gremlin** : IM STAYING UP ALL NIGHT FOR THIS 

**mathematics** : be /gentle/ emma is a fragile flower 

**gremlin** : aye aye 


	11. pidge holmes: the boyfriend crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge does some research and anger ensues. Lance and Keith are supa dupa dopey. Everyone is ready to commit murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO I WAS GONE FOR LIKE A MONTH BC I GOT REPORTED BC I FORGOT THE COMMUNITY GUIDELINES BUT IM BACK NOW AND IM SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE AS WELL AS MY STUPIDY i love you all :))))))

Pidge was sweating. They were so stressed and worried. If Caleb seriously did cheat on Emma then he was gonna burn in hell. They’d all make sure of it. Pidge would make sure of it. They pushed their glasses back up on the bridge of their nose and turned their phone off. 

“Time to do some research,” Pidge sighed, and furiously began speeding their fingers along their keyboard. Just thinking of the fact that this could be a possibility made Pidge want to literally crush Caleb’s skull. Who in their right mind would hurt Emma? 

This wasn’t just Pidge’s crush talking. 

This was serious. 

Emma wouldn’t hurt a fly. Pidge already knew Emma had been through a lot just because of how happy she always was. They knew she wore a mask. Sometimes they’d catch Emma looking down at the ground, a dark expression cast along her face. 

Pidge wanted to ask. More than anything. 

But they knew better than to push through someone’s walls without their consent. 

They opened their browser and added certain filters to the system, then typed “Caleb Lamenson” into the search bar. It loaded in less than a second and results popped up. It had an Instagram profile, a Facebook profile, and even a few images. 

Pidge squinted. 

“Well, looks like I need to actually know what he looks like first,” they mumbled. The rest of the gang knew what he looked like because he was a football player. Pidge, however, paid no attention. Pidge turned their phone back on and opened Twitter, locating Emma’s profile rather quickly. 

Her profile picture was of her and Caleb, cheeks squished together, beaming at the camera with the brightest smiles Pidge had ever seen. Caleb sure looked like he’d never try to cheat on her. He looked totally in love. 

The closer Pidge looked at the photo, though, the quicker they realized that the photo must’ve been taken a while ago because Emma’s hair was shorter and braces glistened on her teeth. Pidge smiled and then scrolled down her profile to where her and Caleb had first started dating. 

When they started, they noticed how Caleb and Emma would constantly tag each other in posts and send dorky memes back and forth. The further Pidge scrolled up, the more distant Caleb seemed to get. Pidge frowned and scowled. Oh yeah. Definitely gonna beat his ass just for doing that little thing. 

Emma still tagged him in things, but slowly decreased in the amount, and then it stopped. They had quit tagging each other in things four months ago. Pidge frowned in sympathy for Emma. She must’ve been suspicious for a while but not said anything because of how big her heart was. 

Pidge found a video of Emma singing recently on her profile, and they knew they were supposed to be investigating for her, but they couldn’t help but get curious. Emma was so good at almost everything, they had to know if she was good at this too. 

They opened the post to see Emma smiling at the camera sadly, a broken expression on her face. Pidge gasped and had the sudden urge to just talk to her all night long to find out what went on in her head. 

Emma fixed her gaze upon the keys of a piano in front of her, then began to play. Pidge stared in awe at the screen, watching Emma do so gracefully. Then her smooth, seamless voice broke through the speaker. 

_It ain’t no wonder why we lose control._

_When we’re always a heart attack away from falling in love._

_Well I know that we’ve been hardly holding on._

_To tell the truth I can’t believe we got this far._

_Running near on empty._

_I wish somebody would’ve told me_

Pidge stared in awe at the screen, watching Emma’s raw emotion pour through the screen. Her voice was  absolutely gorgeous . It was raw and smooth at the same time, and she hit every note with huge emotion. Pidge could fall asleep to it. Any song Emma sang would be their favorite. 

_That I’d end up so caught up in need of your demons._

_That I’d be lost without you leading me astray._

_Guess that I’m a fool for the way that you caught me._

_Oh, you make my heart break more every day._

_But don’t fade away._

Pidge listened intently to every line of the song that Emma was singing so perfectly. Then, they understood. Emma was singing about her and Caleb’s relationship. Pidge suddenly got extremely curious and plugged their phone into their laptop. They opened a few files and began downloading certain programs. 

Once it was completed, Pidge clicked the enter button, and multiple usernames popped up on the screen. Pidge searched for Caleb’s and found it. Under the seen section. 

He had seen the video and didn’t even bother to say he was proud of her like he used to. 

He didn’t retweet it. 

This fucker _knew_ it  was about them. 

Pidge damn near snarled and then managed to locate all of Caleb’s profiles for his public and private accounts. Pidge scrolled through them and finally found their answer. 

“What,” Pidge snapped, “the actual  fuck .” They stared at the screen viciously and bared their teeth. Caleb had been messaging two other girls recently. By recently, Pidge meant that he had been messaging them for the past six months and had last texted them both a few hours ago. 

Pidge screenshotted the screen and then stood up out of sheer anger and braced themself against the wall. 

“It’s just a guy,” Pidge exhaled. “Just a guy. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding! It’s a guy who cheated on Emma and was a total ass, what the _hell_?” Pidge kicked their wall, and then Matt walked in. 

“Pidge, hey, what’s-oh shit,” Matt looked at a blaring red Pidge who was breathing heavily, trying their best to compose themself. 

“Fucking Caleb,” Pidge drug out through gritted teeth, “has been _cheating on Emma_.” Matt’s face contorted into sheer and utter despair and fury. He stalked over to Pidge’s laptop and phone, and he flared his nostrils. 

“Please to god,” Matt mumbled dangerously, “say that we’re going to literally fucking kill him.” Pidge nodded and clenched their fists. 

“I think I’m gonna ask Emma to come over so I can tell her face-to-face,” Pidge mumbled. “This is gonna be too much to talk about over text. It’s gonna be a lot on her shoulders.” Matt nodded and walked over, then patted Pidge’s shoulder. 

“Make sure she’s ready to go to war,” Matt added to ease the tension. “We’re gonna beat the shit out of him and hope it literally kills him.” Pidge smiled in response and nodded. Matt exited with a small smile. Pidge sat in silence for a moment, then heard their phone ding. 

 

**_HELP ME WTF_ **

 

**mathematics:** OKAY CALEB IS GONNA FUCKING DIE 

**kogayne:** DID HE FUCKING CHEAT?!

**lanceyyy:** THAT BITCH FUCKING CHEATED DIDNT HE?!

**shito:** i swear to fucking god if he did 

**gremlin:** matt why did you do that without my fUCKING PERMISSION 

**mathematics:** IM SORRY IT HAD TO HAPPEN

**gremlin:** anyway,, yeah caleb fucking cheated 

**britishbitch:** OH HELL NO 

**hunkalunk:** you better fucking hear me out when i say that that bitch is gonna fucking die 

**sharpay:** emma doesn’t deserve that

**gremlin:** (Attachment: 1 image)

**gremlin:** just look at /how/ it’s been happening 

**shito:** what the fuck

**kogayne:** i am literally gonna kill him 

**lanceyyy:** this has been going on for six fucking months?!

**shito:** i don’t care how much younger he is than me 

**shito:** i’m beating his ass 

**britishbitch:** he’s gonna rot in hell

**hunkalunk:** i really wish the worst for him 

**sharpay:** again, emma didn’t deserve this

**lanceyyy:** she’s too sweet and bighearted for her own good...

**kogayne:** this is the saddest thing ever 

**kogayne:** out of all people, emma never should’ve had this happen to her

**mathematics:** i’m ready to just fucking find him rn 

**gremlin:** i’m ready to literally kill him 

**gremlin:** if there’s anyone in this world that i /actually/ wish would burn and not be kidding about it, it’s him 

**shito:** if i end up in jail for assault or violence, bail me out so i can do it again 

**britishbitch:** we’re all super serious and i can tell bc we’re not typing in all caps

**lanceyyy:** i’m ready to literally kill him and we all should do something ab it together 

**gremlin:** i agree

**kogayne:** i have an idea

**shito:** ?

**hunkalunk:** ?

**kogayne:** public embarrassment. 

**lanceyyy:** POST THE PICTURES ALL OVER AND THEN CHASE HIM THROUGH THE SCHOOL 

**gremlin:** me and emma in the front bc we’re baddies i’m her mazikeen that’s how it works fellas 

**shito:** i agree w this

**britishbitch:** i like it 

**sharpay:** i as well 

**hunkalunk:** count me in 

**lanceyyy:** ^^^

**kogayne:** i like this >:) 

**mathematics:** i also really like this 

**gremlin:** you guys have to screech in the hallways tho

**gremlin:** get as many people to join as you can

**gremlin:** rally a fucking army for all i care

**lanceyyy:** if we tried we could probably seriously get the army, navy or sum in on this bc emma is an angel and they would def protect her last dying breath over anything and would hate him for doing what he has 

**kogayne:** iF THAT AINT THE GODDANG TRUTH

**lanceyyy:** also hey star i miss u so much and i want u to come over so we can finally cuddle and i can see ur cute face 

**kogayne:** aHHHH okay i’m on my way love :)

**lanceyyy:** IM GONNA KISS UR ENTIRE FACE 

**kogayne:** NOT IF I DO FIRST 

**lanceyyy:** keith kogane,, I AM GOING TO LOVE YOU SO HARD 

**kogayne:** i love mothman 

**lanceyyy:** mothman. 

**lanceyyy:** /can fuck. off./

**gremlin:** iM sOrRy

**gremlin:** HAS THIS GROUP CHAT TURNED INTO YOUR LOVE SPECTRUM 

**shito:** i actually like this theyre lifting the mood n being cute

**britishbitch:** if keith’s happy,, everyone is 

**lanceyyy:** if keith’s happy then my heart bursts and i just wanna make sure he stays like that forever 

**kogayne:** well when u laugh i die inside bc it’s tOO CUTE NOW STFU 

**lanceyyy:** i love you more than anything in this entire freaking world and i’m gonna give you the entire universe. 

**kogayne:** but i already have you, lance, you can’t give me what i already have 

**lanceyyy:** KEITH STOP DJDKWKD

**shito:** KEITH STOP IM GONNA CRY

**kogayne:** WHY

**shito:** you’ve grown so much :’)

**lanceyyy:** oh i don’t think so he’s still shorter than me 

**kogayne:** shut uuuuuuup 

**lanceyyy:** my cute lil star 

**kogayne:** STOOOOOOOOOOOOP

**lanceyyy:** my cute ass lil adorable love bug

**kogayne:** STOP BEING MUSHY 

**lanceyyy:** my starlight 

**kogayne:** i think i stopped working that time

**shito:** lance, my friend,,

**shito:** /that is the one/

**lanceyyy:** MY STARLIGHT 

**lanceyyy:** sorry no i like angel better hehe 

**kogayne:** wHEN YOU CALL ME ANGEL I FREAK THE FUCK OUT

**lanceyyy:** bc ive always called u an angellll

**kogayne:** stop it bitch 

**shito:** KEITH BE NICE TO YOUR BF 

**lanceyyy:** oh he’s plenty nice ;)))

**shito:** SFIEKDKFK WHAT?!

**kogayne:** LANCE WE HAVENT EVEN-WTF?!

**lanceyyy:** jus wanted to mess w ya :)

**gremlin:** d i s g u s t i n g 

**hunkalunk:** for a sec

**hunkalunk:** i was #ScaredForMyExistence

**gremlin:** THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING EMMA WOULD SAY 

**shito:** HOLY SHIT IT DOES 

**britishbitch:** EMMA /WOULD/ SAY THAT

**lanceyyy:** you know what else she would say...?

**gremlin:** huh?

**shito:** ?

**lanceyyy:**  “i love you guys”

**kogayne:** i’m gonna fucking cry stop

**britishbitch:** i’m seriously gonna lose it 

**mathematics:** this is nOT OKAY

**gremlin:** oh jeez lance, now i’m crying thanks. wtf i didn’t even know i could cry 

**shito:** lance?

**lanceyyy:** yeah?

**shito:** you have made me cry

**shito:** /too much/

**lanceyyy:** she’d also roast all of us 

**lanceyyy:** then gush about how much we meant to her 

**kogayne:** lance do you /want/ me to sTAB YOU

**lanceyyy:** have you guys ever heard her sing? i haven’t. 

**kogayne:** i haven’t either 

**shito:** nope

**britishbitch:** huh. no i don’t believe i have. 

**hunkalunk:** no

**sharpay:** i haven’t

**mathematics:** nope 

**gremlin:** ...i have 

**lanceyyy:** WHAT?!

**kogayne:** WHEN?!

**gremlin:** when i was looking for info on caleb i saw her post a video on twitterof her covering Fade by Lewis Capaldi and she killed it 

**shito:** really?

**gremlin:** yeah. and while you’re at it, listen to the lyrics of the song. it’ll literally break you 

**gremlin:** (Attachment: link)

**lanceyyy:** holy shit

**kogayne:** holy fucking /shit/

**shito:** wow

**britishbitch:** all i can say is that i’m super fucking impressed. she can /s i n g/

**hunkalunk:** holy fuck

**sharpay:** oh my god 

**sharpay:** holy shit

**mathematics:** what the fuck??? she’s so good???

**lanceyyy:** her vocals...the lyrics...i-oh my god

**kogayne:** that honestly broke my heart and gave me chills. she’s so good

**shito:** i’m honestly speechless

**sharpay:** kind of makes me want to beat his ass more, you know 

**mathematics:** same shay

**lanceyyy:** i will gET THIS GIRL TO SING WITH JOY ONCE AGAIN 

**kogayne:** AS WILL I, LOVE

**lanceyyy:** we literally are a power couple

**kogayne:** you know it, babe

**lanceyyy:** FKEISODJEJ

**lanceyyy:** KEITH IM GONNA HAVE A STROKE STOP 

**kogayne:** whyyyy love? :)

**lanceyyy:** YOU KNOW WHY

**kogayne:** no i don’t :)

**lanceyyy:** keeeeeeithhhhhh

**kogayne:** fine ik

**kogayne:** BUT IM NOT STOPPING 

**lanceyyy:** YOU KNOW WHEN YOU CALL ME PET NAMES I START BLUSHING AND STUTTERING 

**lanceyyy:** S T O P

**kogayne:** but i love you :(

**lanceyyy:** ...

**kogayne:** i love you more than anything :((

**lanceyyy:** HNGGGGGGH

**kogayne:** i love you the mostestest :(((

**lanceyyy:** FINE I LOVE YOU TOO AND I WANT TO HAVE YOU FOREVER 

**kogayne:** SAME BITCH 

**shito:** fine love

**hunkalunk:** some finely grated love sprinkled on top of a fiery rainbow 

**mathematics:** that’s what emma and caleb’s relationship is and then emma is sprinkled on top of pidge; hence the fiery rainbow

**gremlin:** i hate you 

**lanceyyy:** ITS SO ACCURATE AJXJKA

**gremlin:** OKAY BYE IM GONNA TELL EMMA ALL THIS SHIT NOW GOODBYE

**kogayne:**  good luck pidge we love your mean ass,, ALSO LANCE OPEN UP BABE I’M AT YOUR DOOR 

**lanceyyy:** BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK I MISSED THIS SO MUCHHHHH :DDDD   
> anyway, yeah there’s gonna be a lot more bad stuff that happens :(((( IM SORRY I PROMISE-


	12. pidge-and-emma-centric +KLANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is #NotOkay and Pidge is #AllOverThat and then Emma is #SAD and Pidge is #ANGRY and then Allura is like #oHgOdNo and then Klance is like #HeyBitchWe’reCute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDJAKDKDJSJDK IM SORRY

** gremlin, emmaloo **

 

**gremlin:** hey emma?

**emmaloo:** yeah?

**gremlin:** come stop by my house and i’ll give you the deets 

**emmaloo:** oh god i’m scared wtf

**gremlin:** yeah ik you are

**gremlin:** i wanted to be there for you in person when i tell you stuff

**emmaloo:** you’re literally the fucking best i’m omw omfg 

 

Pidge smiled at the last text and waited on their bed, mentally preparing themself for the pain of having to tell Emma this stuff. It was utterly disturbing. Caleb literally was going to burn. 

Soon after drowning themself in their chaos of thoughts, Pidge heard a knock at their bedroom door. 

“Come in,” they replied with a sigh. The door cracked open, and a familiar face peeled through, a grin plastered on her face. It didn’t reach her eyes, though. 

_There she goes again_ , Pidge thought, _wearing that mask_. 

“Hey, Pidge!” Emma spoke giddily, finally entering the room. “Matt let me in, he’s a real wack-a-doodle, y’know?” Pidge snorted. 

“Who even says ‘wack-a-doodle’ anymore?” they giggled, and Emma shrugged, laughing along with them. 

“I do,” Emma replies softly. “I say a lot of stupid things.” Pidge raised a brow and led Emma to sit at the foot of their bed. 

“You don’t say anything remotely stupid,” Pidge scolded her lightly, “you say things that are funny. Intentionally, too.” Emma smiled and nodded, agreeing with the statement. 

“So, what’d you find?” Emma asked in a small voice. Pidge hated it. Hated hearing it. It broke their heart. They wanted to turn it around. Emma was always so elated and happy, and seeing her like this was too much to look at. 

“Well,” Pidge sighed. “I just want to tell you really quick, I’m pissed.” Emma’s brows shot up and her face paled. 

“S-So,” Emma inhaled shakily, her eyes watering up. Pidge saw and bit their lip, then placed their hand on top of Emma’s in a comforting gesture. 

“What I’m telling you is,” Pidge paused, their own breath failing to support them. “Caleb cheated. I looked up all of his records, got a few screenshots, and I even have visual live evidence.” Emma’s bottom lip quivered, and her face was as white as a sheet. Her first tear trickled down her cheek, and her eyes were immediately stained red. 

“I-I,” Emma silently sobbed as her eyes locked onto her lap, “I don’t know what to say.” Pidge watched as her shoulders shook from the force of containing her tears, and watched as her hands began to shake as well. 

“Emma, I’m so sorry,” Pidge said under their breath, then proceeded to encase her into a large, warm embrace. “I’m so, so sorry. You don’t deserve this. You never deserved this. I’m so sorry.” Emma sobbed into Pidge’s shoulder, soaking Pidge’s sweater with her tears. 

“P-Pidge, I c-can’t believe I was r-right,” Emma cried louder, struggling to form words. Her breaths shook deeply, and Pidge rubbed circles onto her back in a soothing motion. 

“Shh,” Pidge cooed softly. “I promise, it’s going to be okay. I’m not good at this, but I’m trying. I’m trying to help you, I’m going to help you, I promise.” Emma nodded into Pidge’s shoulder and gripped their sweater tighter. 

After a few minutes, Emma had calmed down to small hiccups, and Pidge smiled. Although Pidge felt so sorry for Emma, her hiccups were the cutest thing. Pidge really was gone for her. 

“Do you want to see what I found?” Pidge asked as Emma pulled away, rubbing circles onto the dark-haired girl’s shoulder. “Or is it too much right now?” Emma shook her head and bit her lip slightly. 

“I want to see,” she replied hoarsely, and Pidge almost gasped and lost their breath at the sound. Emma sounded totally demolished and heartbroken. She really didn’t deserve any of this. 

Reluctantly, Pidge nodded and turned to their laptop, opening the screenshot and all of the other tabs. 

“I’ll let you look at your own pace,” they spoke softly, handing Emma the device. Emma met Pidge’s soft gaze and nodded, taking the laptop. She scrolled and examined, her breath catching at some points. 

“I can’t fucking believe him,” Emma choked out when she finished. Pidge nodded and took the laptop from Emma, then opened their arms to suggest another hug. Emma leaned forward almost automatically and slumped comfortably into Pidge’s arms. 

“I can’t either,” Pidge scowled. “He’s going to burn in hell. I want him to literally suffer.” Emma sighed and squeezed Pidge tighter. They wanted to hug Emma all day. Just to embrace her and let her know she was safe; Pidge wanted that. 

“About six months ago I went shopping for new supplies since my mom was out of town,” Emma began speaking quietly. “I was exiting the store and putting all of my stuff into my trunk when I saw a familiar blue Altea Lions hoodie moving out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw that the hood was over the person’s head. I thought that the body looked familiar, and then I noticed the number. 27. 

“Caleb’s football number. I knew it was him, and I was going to say ‘hello,’ but I saw a him heading for a car. I watched him stop by the front of it, then the driver’s door opened to reveal a girl with blonde hair and pale skin. I watched him walk over and hug her tightly, and she looked awful cozy with him. I was going to say something, but then they kissed. 

“Just like that. They fucking kissed. And I knew it was Caleb because I could see his damned curly hair poking out of that stupid hood. I jumped in my car and left. If he noticed, I don’t know or care. But I guess I was right. Now I’m going to break up with him. Hopefully the next time I see him.” When Emma had finished, Pidge was fuming. 

“Emma, I highly advise you to get every electronic device out of my sight and get Matt. Fast,” Pidge growled. Emma looked up and met Pidge’s furious gaze. Their face was blazing red from anger, and their eyes were as wide as saucers. Emma stored all of Pidge’s devices in sight into their closet and ran to get Matt. Pidge sat on the bed, wringing their hands. They could hear the buzzing in their ears, the beating of their rapidly pacing heart, and they were rocking themself back and forth to soothe their anger. To coax it, somehow. Very soon, Emma and Matt rushed back in, and Matt moved quickly over to Pidge, Emma following close behind.

“Pidge, listen to me, please,” Matt spoke urgently. “Don’t blow a fuse. It’s okay now, we can fix it. We can make this better, just calm down. Last time this happened, you ended up in the hospital. Don’t do this, okay?” Pidge locked eyes with Matt and slowly eased their breathing pattern, then closed their eyes, unclenched their fists, then their teeth. 

“Wait, Pidge was in the hospital? What happened last time? What’d they do?” Emma was overflowing with questions, worry plastered across her features. 

“Pidge or Lance would have to tell you about it,” Matt sighed. “It’s a very serious and sensitive topic. Pidge tends to get...protective. Over the people that they love.” Emma nodded and kneeled down, placing her hand over Pidge’s. 

“I’m fine, Pidge,” Emma said softly. “I promise. I’m here right now, and I’m fine. I swear to you.” Pidge nodded and gripped Emma’s hand gently, smiling in thanks. 

“Watch them, okay? If anything goes wrong, shout for me,” Matt nods to Emma, who nodded back. 

“You got it,” Emma smiled. Pidge kept their eyes glued to Emma, who was like their anchor at the moment. Emma’s eyes floated back to them as Matt left the room, shutting the door behind him. “Are you okay, Pidge?” They nodded and she sat on the bed beside Pidge again. 

“How much longer can you stay?” Pidge asked. “For the sake of both of us.” Emma hummed and looked at her hands clasped in her lap, then back to Pidge. 

“As long as you need me to,” she grinned. Pidge smiled and leaned onto Emma. 

“Then you’re going to be here a while,” Pidge sighed tiredly. Emma laughed and leaned into Pidge as well. 

“I don’t mind that,” Emma smiled. She felt overcome with sleep, but she didn’t want to sleep just yet. Pidge needed someone there right then. 

“I should probably be comforting you, but I’m so tired,” Pidge’s eyes were half-lidded and their voice slightly croaked with sleep.

“Don’t worry about it,” Emma sighed. “You need someone to be here for you. You already comforted me. I feel better now. I was prepared for Caleb to do this anyway. I need to keep an eye on you after that attack, or...whatever that was.” Pidge nodded sleepily and soon dozed off to the sound of Emma’s even breathing. “Goodnight, Pidge.”

Emma shifted Pidge onto the pillows and covered them with the blanket, then laid down next to them on the opposite side of the bed, her own eyes drooping as she covered herself with the blanket. She could get used to this. 

Pidge was freaking awesome. Emma was so glad she had met this crazy, loving, selfless being. Emma hadn’t trusted a female (or previous female to non-binary; like Pidge) this much ever since Stella because she was so scared to date one again. The thought scared her. She didn’t want to let them close and then have them taken away like Stella was. 

Emma leaned more to girls than guys, and she supposed that’s why it was so hard. Especially since Stella was her best friend before they had dated. Stella was wonderful. 

She was smart...

Brave...

Funny...

Caring...

Stella was everything. 

And what possibly made Emma ache the worst right now was that Pidge was beginning to show Emma that they met those same standards, and maybe even more. 

But she couldn’t be with Pidge. 

Her mind forbid it. 

_It wouldn’t be fair to Stella_ , Emma thought.  _It wouldn’t be fair to anyone_ . 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into the darkness. She was sorry for not saying “goodbye”. For not going to see Stella before she was gone. She was sorry for not being enough; for disappointing so many people. 

_Stella_ , Emma thought as she felt herself become tired and loopy,  _I wish you were still here. I wish I still had more time._

Emma plucked her phone from her back pocket before she could drift off and opened her messages. She clicked on the icon to her messages with Allura. 

 

**emmaloo, britishbitch**

**emmaloo:** hey allura, i know you’re probably not awake rn but

**emmaloo:** i would really like to talk to you about something important. i feel like you would know how to handle it and that i can trust you with it. 

**emmaloo:** just let me know when you’re free

 

Emma set her phone under her pillow and looked back to Pidge, who was peacefully sleeping beside her. They had forgotten to take off their glasses, and Emma smiled as she gently slipped the glasses off of their face, placing them on the nightstand beside her. 

Yeah. 

Pidge was pretty...

Entertaining. 

———————————————————

 

“Keith,” Lance whispered to the body slumped against his. “Babe, it’s midnight, do you wanna go to bed?” Keith grumbled and shuffled closer to Lance, placing his hand on his chest. 

“Too tired to move,” Keith replied groggily. Lance smiled and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, earning him a satisfied hum. If anyone in this world could’ve ended up stealing Lance’s heart, he was wishing on every star it would always be Keith. 

“Sweetheart, it’s not comfortable here,” Lance told him. “You’ll wake up with a sore neck or entire body.” Keith sighed and shifted over, allowing Lance to stand up. “Are you really gonna make me carry you, love?” Keith extended his arms and opened up his legs, using grabby hands so Lance would get the picture. 

“Crouch down,” Keith grumbled. Lance obeyed and Keith shuffled forward, latching his arms behind Lance’s neck and looping his legs around the taller boy’s waist. “Carry me, babe.” Lance snorted a laugh and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist to support him, and carried him through the hall and into his room. 

“Okay, you go ahead and crawl in,” Lance slowly let Keith down, keeping his arms around his waist so he wouldn’t trip from the exhaustion. Keith turned around and crawled lazily into Lance’s bed, and Lance followed after him. He pulled the blanket over himself and Keith, and as soon as Lance had done that, Keith was scooting closer to Lance and invading his space. 

“G’night,” Keith nuzzled Lance’s neck. Lance grinned and plopped a small kiss on Keith’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, angel,” Lance buried his nose in Keith’s hair, smiling and using his hand to massage Keith’s scalp. He felt the dark-haired boy hoist his leg up and over Lance’s hip, locking him close. “I love you.”

“I love you the most,” Keith replied, placing a very short but sweet peck to Lance’s throat, making Lance hum a sweet laugh. 

Soon, they fell asleep in the pale moonlight seeping through the navy curtains draping the windows, and the stars twinkled like diamonds. 

 

 

**britishbitch, emmaloo**

**britishbitch:** hey emma 

**britishbitch:** i just got your texts. 

**britishbitch:** i’m free anytime. 

**britishbitch:** please let me know if you’re okay when you wake up. 

**britishbitch:** i’m glad you’re willing to speak with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did the end make up for it tho


	13. filler but klance-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is very concerned toward Emma and makes a group chat excluding Emma and Pidge to express these worries. The gang sympathizes and then Klance goes haywire with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. LOVE. KLANCE. THANK. YOU.

** britishbitch, emmaloo **

 

**britishbitch:** emma? are you awake?

**emmaloo:** hey allura. i slept in a little. i couldn’t sleep very well last night. 

**britishbitch:** that’s quite alright. you deserve it

**britishbitch:** are we going to talk about this situation soon? possibly today?

**emmaloo:** i think that would be great honestly. i need to vent about this

**britishbitch:** absolutely. does 2:00 at your place do you well?

**emmaloo:** that’s great allura

**emmaloo:** thank you 

**britishbitch:** of course emma

 

 

**britishbitch** _added_ **lanceyyy, kogayne, shito, mathematics, sharpay** , _and_ **hunkalunk** _to **SOS**_

 

**britishbitch:** SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

**britishbitch:** *i n h a l e s*

**britishbitch:** /SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS/

**shito:** WHAT HAPPENED 

**shito:** WHATS WRONG DAD’S HERE

**lanceyyy:** ALLURAAAAAAA ARE YOU OKAY

**kogayne:** well i’m not lance come back to bed i’m COLD 

**lanceyyy:** i literally left you with two blankets and a sweater

**kogayne:** but it’s not like youuuuuu

**lanceyyy:** IM DOING THE LAUNDRY KEITH

**kogayne:** lance :’(((

**lanceyyy:** fine i’m omw 

**kogayne:** YESSSSS

**britishbitch:** are you two done now?

**kogayne:** ...

**lanceyyy:** ...

**kogayne:** yes

**lanceyyy:** no

**shito:** BAHDJSJJSD LANCE NO

**mathematics:** i walk in to view klance and mother allura

**hunkalunk:** L A N C E 

**sharpay:** L A N C H *

**lanceyyy:** betrayed by the golden child

**sharpay:** oop

**britishbitch:** GUYS THIS IS SERIOUS

**britishbitch:** please just listen to what i’m laying out here

**hunkalunk:** all ears

**shito:** shoot

**mathematics:** all eyes 

**lanceyyy:** okay, i’m done now, i’m listening 

**kogayne:** alright 

**sharpay:** go ahead, allura

**britishbitch:** emma told me last night something was bothering her. it kept her up all night and made her rest very short. she said that it was something she wanted to talk about, but only to me. i’m meeting her at 2:00 today to talk it out. i have a feeling i know what it is

**shito:** bless her heart

**kogayne:** S O U T H E R N 

**kogayne:** okay sorry, anyway i hope she’s alright

**lanceyyy:** same, she needs a break from this stress

**sharpay:** sending my love her way

**hunkalunk:** ^^

**mathematics:** ^^

**shito:** allura, you said you might know what it is that’s bothering her?

**britishbitch:** right so

**britishbitch:** she spent the night at pidge’s place

**mathematics:** WOAH OMECISKSKC

**lanceyyy:** YESYESYESYESYESYES

**kogayne:** are you sERIOUS

**britishbitch:** butbutbut

**britishbitch:** think about it

**britishbitch:** emma just got out of a relationship...sort of. pidge might’ve let something slip and it might’ve made emma feel a little itsy 

**lanceyyy:** ohhhhh crap

**kogayne:** oh no

**shito:** this is not...okay

**hunkalunk:** i’ll start the cookies

**britishbitch:** i’m hoping that’s not what’s up 

**britishbitch:** but...there’s a good chance it is

**shito:** i’m quitting my job thx 

**shito:** time to make a kickstarter for my new business, Let’s Give Emma A Break

**lanceyyy:** where do i sign

**shito:** rIGHT HERE IN THIS GROUP CHAT

**kogayne:** or i can tattoo it on my arm

**shito:** ...

**lanceyyy:** keith, baby, no

**kogayne:** just a little bitty tattoo

**lanceyyy:** iF YOU WANNA TATTOO THATS FINE

**lanceyy:** BUT NOT FOR THIS

**lanceyyy:** THATS NOT A VERY GOOD IDEA FOR A TATTOO, I LOVE THE PASSION YOU HAVE FOR THIS, BABE, BUT NO

**kogayne:** fine,,

**hunkalunk:** lance why are you sending me snaps of you making screaming faces and texting in all caps ab keith

**shito:** O•O

**mathematics:** O•O

**lanceyyy:** hUNK SHUT UP

**kogayne:** something you wanna tell me, babeeee

**lanceyyy:** nope, nopity nope, nope, all is dANdy with lancey!!!!!!

**kogayne:** you sure, love?

**lanceyyy:** yes!!!!!

**kogayne:** ik you’re thinking ab me w tattoos

**lanceyyy:** i love you :D

**kogayne:** love you too

**lanceyyy:** :)))))) <33333 :DDDD

**shito:** hunk u did this

**hunkalunk:** oops..?

**hunkalunk:** i thOUGHT WE NEEDED COMIC RELIEF 

**mathematics:** true that hunk ur an angel

**lanceyyy:** using me for clout 

**hunkalunk:** nah just damage control

**lanceyyy:** awwww i guess i don’t mess everything up :)

**hunkalunk:** w-WHAT?!

**kogayne:** LANCE WHAT

**shito:** UM EXCUSE ME WHAT

**mathematics:** COME AGAIN???

**sharpay:** OHHOHOOOO WHAT?!!!

**lanceyyy:** um

**lanceyyy:** /lance’s anxiety has left the chat/

**kogayne:** cOME BACK HERE YOU FUCKER

**shito:** STOP MAKING LANCE FEEL LIKE HES WORTHLESS, ANXIETY

**mathematics:** ILL HACK INTO THE MATRIX AND FIND IT

**kogayne:** YESYESYESYESYESYES

**shito:** jesus keith really wants to kill that anxiety

**kogayne:** damn RIGHT I DO i love you lance 

**lanceyyy:** hehehe my bf fights for meeee

**kogayne:** lance i kicked a table bc you hit your side on it i’m pretty sure i’m always gonna fight for you nmw 

**lanceyyy:** marry me 

**kogayne:** i plan on it

**lanceyyy:** WHAT

**kogayne:** wHAT?!

**shito:** HAHA /EXPOSED/

**mathematics:** it’s young metronome,, comin at you

**lanceyyy:** stfu i hate him

**kogayne:** lance is secretly young metronome 

**lanceyyy:** BABE I AM NOT

**shito:** *sigh*

**britishbitch:** *extremely long irritated sigh* gUeSs I’m On My OwN fOr ToDaY

**sharpay:** bye allura text us and let us know

**britishbitch:** will do shay 

**lanceyyy:** keith

**kogayne:** yes?

**lanceyyy:** /come back to bed rn so i can shower you with love and hold you/

**kogayne:** lance it’s 12 in the afternoon

**lanceyyy:** /did. i. s t u t t e r./

**kogayne:** no i believe not 

**lanceyyy:** then come back please i miss you and love you and i need you in every second of my life please n thanks :)))

**kogayne:** fine,, omw love 

**lanceyyy:** I LOVE KEITH

**kogayne:** but imma jump on you

**lanceyyy:** NO KEITH WAIT

**kogayne:** GERONIMOOOOO

**lanceyyy:** KEITH HOLD UP WAINCJSISKDNDMSCMKSDK

**kogayne:** i jumped on him :)

**lanceyyy:** it’s okay tho bc i get to cuddle him now

**shito:** jUST SHUT UP WE ALL KNOW THAT YOURE MADLY IN LOVE NOW SKIDADDLE PLS

**kogayne:** damn all mad that i got a better love life than him 

**shito:** i’m telling adam

**kogayne:** nOOOOOO

**lanceyyy:** HAHAHA HES GONNA SMACK YOU WITH A LADEL

**kogayne:** i said

**kogayne:** the EXACT same thing 

**lanceyyy:** *gasp* lovers telepathy

**shito:** JUST STOP ALREADY JESUS

**mathematics:** sorry shiro, but...

**mathematics:** the /BEST/ boyfriends ever

**mathematics:** keith & lance. always. 

**lanceyyy:** :))))))

**mathematics:** but shiro and adam are the best husbands 

**lanceyyy:** MATT

**kogayne:** BETRAYAL

**shito:** adam is my everything :))))))

**lanceyyy:** keith is my infinity

**kogayne:** and lance will be my beyond

**lanceyyy:** toy story ha

**kogayne:** toy story ha

**lanceyyy:** *GASP* WE DID IT AGAIN

**kogayne:** LETS JUST GET MARRIED 

**lanceyyy:** not opposed to that

**kogayne:** it’s settled we’re married now as of right now this very moment we were married legally and sturdily

**lanceyyy:** keith, it doesn’t work like that babe

**shito:** no it doesn’t

**kogayne:** STFU IM MARRIED NOW AND YOU CANT SAY SHIT ABOUT IT

**lanceyyy:** okay lets take a thirty minute nap, shall we?

**kogayne:** yes. 

**shito:** THANK. GOD. 

**lanceyyy:** goodnightttt everyoneeee keith says he’ll send pics of me drooling :)

**lanceyyy:** wait

**lanceyyy:** NEVERMIND. NEVERMIND. NO HE WILL NOT. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myselF


	14. do i need to call your parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone briefly discusses how they’re going to get back at Caleb, and Emma and Pidge are excited about it. You get a v healthy dose of Klance this time :)))

**_i’m sending all of my tiktoks_ **

 

**lanceyyy:** we haven’t texted on here in forever

**gremlin:** yes we kno that

**hunkalunk:** i miss this group chat 

**shito:** lance why did u name this group chat that if you never send us ur tiktoks 

**lanceyyy:** …

**lanceyyy:** i can’t send them

**gremlin:** pfft why

**kogayne:** yeah, why? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**lanceyyy:** did keith just-

**gremlin:** DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT

**shito:** LANCE STOP TRYING TO WIGGLE OUT OF THIS

**lanceyyy:** i can wiggle out of anything

**lanceyyy:** i’m v flexible AND i can dance

**hunkalunk:** i-

**hunkalunk:** no. 

**britishbitch:** i just got here hi hello how are ya

**emmaloo:** dont quote jeffree star unless you have the approval by law

**shito:** …

**mathematics:** is that a...good thing? or a bad thing?

**emmaloo:** jeffree star has obliterated the innocence that remained in me

**lanceyyy:** f in the chat for emma’s innocence 

**kogayne:** f

**shito:** f

**hunkalunk:** f

**britishbitch** : f

**mathematics:** f

**sharpay:** f

**gremlin:** u hoes just let him change the subject

**gremlin:** f o o l s

**lanceyyy:** FOILED AGAIN. pidge stop exposing me :(

**kogayne:** lANCE STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT

**kogayne:** WHY WONT YOU SEND YOUR TIKTOKS 

**lanceyyy:** um

**emmaloo:** L A N C E 

**lanceyyy:** they’re wack

**kogayne:** lance we both know that i’ve seen worse

**lanceyyy:** but they don’t know how bad it is…

**gremlin:** HONESTLY LANCE??

**gremlin:** WE DONT CARE

**gremlin:** WE LOVE YOU

**gremlin:** WE WANT TO SEE EVERY ASPECT OF YOUR PERSONALITY

**lanceyyy:** i love u 

**kogayne:** what ab me

**lanceyyy:** i love u the most 

**kogayne:** ahhhh :))

**lanceyyy:** HE LOVES IT WHEN I SAY IT 

**shito:** just send the tiktoks before i start crying

**kogayne:** wait y would u cri 

**shito:** i CrI eVeRyTiEm keith gets mushy 

**lanceyyy:** i do too dw

**mathematics:** same tbh

**lanceyyy:** okay time for the tiktoks 

**lanceyyy:** (Attatcment: 9 videos)

**lanceyyy:** ur welcome

**kogayne:** 1\. IM WHEEZING AT THIS

**kogayne:** 2\. bby u look hot in the fifth oneee

**shito:** keith just-

**britishbitch:** YES KEITH COMPLIMENT UR MAN

**hunkalunk:** i can confirm that lance is blushing rn

**lanceyyy:** yOURE NOT EVEN W ME

**hunkalunk:** nope i just know my bestie 

**gremlin:** keith ur a gud boi

**kogayne:** WELL DUH WE BEEN KNEW

**lanceyyy:** hey love can u come here pls

**kogayne:** W H Y 

**lanceyyy:** bc i miss ur cute face and i want to snuggle u and tell u how much i appreciate u

**kogayne:** idk these cookies are super good tho

**lanceyyy:** KEITH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND SHARE THE COOKIES

**kogayne:** wHaTs ThE mOsT aMeRiCaN tHiNg EvEr?!?

**lanceyyy:** i did this. 

**gremlin:** U INTRODUCED HIM TO THE TIKTOK WORLD?!

**lanceyyy:** sí 

**kogayne:** i’m not sharing the damn cookies 

**lanceyyy:** babeyyyyyEYEYEYEY

**kogayne:** fine. 

**kogayne:** only bc i love ur milk mustache it’s endearing 

**lanceyyy:** hehehe i’m gonna spend the REST OF MY LIFE W U

**gremlin:** dang need someone as loyal as these two ;-;

**britishbitch:** i hAVE A SUGGESTION

**gremlin:** well i have a sHUT THE FUCK UP

**mathematics:** allura if they use any sort of parallelism to ur statements then they’re gonna kill u 

**hunkalunk:** i learned this the hard way

**lanceyyy:** as did i. 

**kogayne:** LANCE I HAVE THE COOKIES 

**lanceyyy:** make a tiktok w me

**kogayne:** no. 

**lanceyyy:** pls sweetheart

**kogayne:** nuuuuuu 

**lanceyyy:** babeyyyyyy

**lanceyyy:** pretty pleaseeeeee

**kogayne:** …

**lanceyyy:** please, angel?

**kogayne:** fuq u

**lanceyyy:** YAY I LOVE YOU KEITH

**kogayne:** better be fast asf

**lanceyyy:** hehe it will be ;)

**enmaloo:** i love they. 

**gremlin:** #KlanceIsMyOTPAndNowMyLifeline

**emmaloo:** hey hashtags r my job u whore

**gremlin:** LUV U 

**emmaloo:** luv u too ;-;

**gremlin:** wHY THAT FACE 

**mathematics:** bc no matter what she’s always depressed

**britishbitch:** i-

**britishbitch:** matthew. 

**emmaloo:** i mean hES NOT LYIN-

**hunkalunk:** eMMA NO-

**gremlin:** emma-grace payden slater

**shito:** G A S P

**lanceyyy:** THATS UR NAME???

**hunkalunk:** SWEET PRECIOUS BABY OH MY GOD 

**emmaloo:** STAHP 

**emmaloo:** PIDGE WHY WOULD U EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS 

**emmaloo:** THIS WAS OUR SUPER SPECIAL MEGA SECRET SECRET

**gremlin:** iM SORRY IT SLIPPED OUT

**mathematics:** emma-grace payden slater ;-;

**mathematics:** /it’s so beautiful i’m gonna cry/

**sharpay:** i cri everytiem 

**britishbitch:** I AM ADOPTING U EMMA

**emmaloo:** i’m not opposed to that #NewMomSkSkLol

**britishbitch:** i-

**britishbitch:** I CANT WITH U

**kogayne:** ...

**kogayne:** lance i want kids now

**kogayne:** like rn

**kogayne:** right tf now

**lanceyyy:** wait till we’re married babe

**lanceyyy:** it’s responsible :D

**gremlin:** since when were u fucking responsible for anything

**lanceyyy:** OKAY NO ONE ASKED YOU

**gremlin:** u outed urself in front of the group chat this is on u

**lanceyyy:** *INHALES*

**lanceyyy:** …

**lanceyyy:** i got nothin. 

**lanceyyy:** JK LOL

**lanceyyy:** FIGHT ME HOE THROW HANDS WE GON GO DOWN IM YELLING TIMBER YOU FEEL? I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE,, TRY ME RN AND I SWEAR ON GOD I WILL KNOCK UR FUCKIGN FACE OFF BITCH

**gremlin:** u just quoted like tons of memes in that

**kogayne:** lance this is why i love u 

**lanceyyy:** i miss u

**kogayne:** i’m right beside u

**lanceyyy:** i wanna smooch u

**kogayne:** i-

**kogayne:** …

**shito:** he smooched u didn’t he

**kogayne:** he smooched me

**lanceyyy:** i smooched him

**gremlin:** P U K E

**emmaloo:** go clean that up pidge we all love these BABIES

**gremlin:** YOU BETRAY ME SO MUCH

**emmaloo:** hehe u luv me still hehehe

**gremlin:** DO I?

**gremlin:** DO I REALLY?

**emmaloo:** ARE YOU-

**emmaloo:** IM FIGHTING U

**mathematics:** actually we are fighting caleb ahhahaaAHAHAHAHAHHA

**sharpay:** …

**sharpay:** *maniacal laughter*

**shito:** BAJDJDKAKSKD

**kogayne:** SHAY YOU POOR SOUL I-

**lanceyyy:** I SJCJSKKD CANT BREATHE ANYMORE DJCKKS

**britishbitch:** SHAY ILY

**gremlin:** PLS NEVER DIE

**mathematics:** why is it so funny

**mathematics:** u guys kno it takes me a min to get something

**gremlin:** on average it actually takes three days but u do u

**mathematics:** PIDGE,, SHUT THE FUCK UP

**shito:** ITS HILARIOUS BC WE ALL KNOW SHAY CAN NOT LAUGH MANIACALLY 

**shito:** ANYTHING REMOTELY MEAN SHE CAN NOT DO

**shito:** SHE WOULD LITERALLY SOUND LIKE SHE WAS UNCOMFORTABLE MORE THAN EVIL

**mathematics:** PFFT AJDJCJMSDF

**lanceyyy:** shay- ahAahAahAahA ehEehEehEehE

**hunkalunk:** IM SORRY SHAY I CANT STOP LAUGHING

**sharpay:** HUNK IS LITERALLY CRYING IN MY LIVING ROOM FLOOR THIS IS ILLEGAL

**mathematics:** okay fr guys

**gremlin:** *stares intently*

**mathematics:** we ARE sabotaging lamenson, right…?

**lanceyyy:** is that even 

**kogayne:** a fucking question 

**kogayne:** hehe finished ur sentence

**lanceyyy:** hEhE keith i’m attacking u

**kogayne:** shut up u know ur just gonna cuddle me for three hours straight

**lanceyyy:** bECAUSE I THOUGHT U HATED IT

**kogayne:** NO

**lanceyyy:** I LITERALLY THOUGHT IT ANNOYED U

**kogayne:** LANCE NO WTF

**lanceyyy:** oopsie haha lol 

**shito:** okay lamenson

**shito:** what’s the plan for lamenson

**gremlin:** just like we said

**gremlin:** publicly expose him then chase him with an army of pissed off lamenson haters

**emmaloo:** i like this

**britishbitch:** no pictures/videos,, it didn’t happen

**lanceyyy:** /bet allura/

**britishbitch:** i got my eyes on u mcclain

**lanceyyy:** FUCKIN BET

**kogayne:** hey future mr. kogane-dad-of-the-year tone down ur language

**lanceyyy:** 1\. i’m marrying u rn that’s it that’s the last straw i love you sm

**lanceyyy:** 2\. U SAID THE SAME WORD LESS THAN THREE MINUTES AGO

**kogayne:** 1\. yay i cant wait to love you more often :)))

**kogayne:** 2\. STOP EXPOSING ME OR IM FILING A DIVORCE PRE-MARRIAGE

**lanceyyy:** shutting up now :P

**kogayne:** love u

**lanceyyy:** i love you the most, beautiful 

**shito:** keith u can marry him

**shito:** actually i’m forcing u to marry him and that’s final 

**lanceyyy:** YAY :D

**kogayne:** i’m content w that :DD

**gremlin:** OKAY STOP BEING MUSHY

**gremlin:** CALEB

**gremlin:** /L A M E N S O N/

**kogayne:** i’m bringing my special gloves tmw

**emmaloo:** plot twist keith’s ‘special gloves’ are actually covered in rhinestones and have spikes on the knuckles

**lanceyyy:** BAHDJXJAJDKKXKAKXSKSKC EMMA I CANT BREATHE DKFKSKC

**kogayne:** NO THEY ARE FINE LEATHER GLOVES AND THEY WERE $300 THANK U MAAM

**emmaloo:** $300 FOR A PAIR OF G L O V E S, KEITH?!

**lanceyyy:** u coulda spent that on me ;-;

**lanceyyy:** JK LOL IM NOT A SPOILED BRAT HEHEHE

**kogayne:** too bad baby i’m spoiling u all the time

**kogayne:** you’re definitely worth more than gloves :)

**lanceyyy:** KEITH I LOVE YOU BUT NO

**lanceyyy:** DONT SPEND TOO MUCH MONEY ON ME

**lanceyyy:** IT MAKES ME FEEL GUILTY

**kogayne:** lance IM GONNA GIVE YOU THE WORLD

**lanceyyy:** KEITH NO

**shito:** keith ur being a v good boyfriend and i’m proud of u

**kogayne:** thanks bro *sends love*

**shito:** lance thank u for making him nice

**kogayne:** WAIT A SECOND I WASNT FINISHED

**kogayne:** …

**kogayne:** JK LOL fuck u takashit 

**shito:** i take everything back

**shito:** disappoint

**lanceyyy:** keith.

**kogayne:** ...yes?

**lanceyyy:** be nice, okay baby? if you’re not i can’t cuddle you

**kogayne:** OKAY IM GOOD

**lanceyyy:** JESUS I WAS JUST KIDDING KEITH IM GONNA CUDDLE YOU NMW

**kogayne:** /DAMMIT LANCE I WAS ACTUALLY SCARED/

**lanceyyy:** BABY NO

**kogayne:** u torture me

**lanceyyy:** u fulfill me

**kogayne:** i-

**kogayne:** i love you. 

**lanceyyy:** i love you too, angel

**gremlin:** okay i posted on multiple platforms ab caleb to certain souls that might want to kick his ass and i already have 58 responses after only one and a half minutes

**emmaloo:** oh my god

**kogayne:** holy shit

**lanceyyy:** damn. 

**shito:** i may or may not have been 57 of those

**mathematics:** SAME

**britishbitch:** he’s getting a good ass beating man

**sharpay:** A M E N

**hunkalunk:** this is everything 

**gremlin:** everyone meet at caleb’s locker at 7:15 sharp and bring the document i sent to your email. have at least ten printed off

**emmaloo:** YES PIDGE

**lanceyyy:** i’m all in for this

**kogayne:** me too 

**lanceyyy:** i’m going to the store for more printer ink BRBBBBB YALLLLLL

**kogayne:** DONT LEAVE ME

**lanceyyy:** baby, i’ll be right back, i promise <3

**kogayne:** ...fine. drive safe 

**lanceyyy:** always, angel

 

**_kogayne, lanceyyy_ **

 

**kogayne:** hey babe. 

**lanceyyy:** hey love, is something up?

**kogayne:** sorta. 

**lanceyyy:** shit did i do something wrong?

**lanceyyy:** are you mad at me?

**lanceyyy:** shit shit shit

**lanceyyy:** keith whatever it is, baby, i’m sorry

**kogayne:** lance calm down

**kogayne:** babe, i just wanna talk about something. 

**kogayne:** are you still driving?

**lanceyyy:** no i’m in the store, why?

**lanceyyy:** is it that bad that i don’t need to be driving when i read it???

**kogayne:** lance, sweetheart, no. 

**kogayne:** i just don’t want you to wreck texting while driving

**lanceyyy:** oh. 

**lanceyyy:** okay. 

**lanceyyy:** so it’s not bad??

**kogayne:** no?

**kogayne:** yes?

**kogayne:** i’m just worried about you. 

**lanceyyy:** why?

**kogayne:** lance you said you thought i hated cuddling with you. 

**kogayne:** if that’s my fault because i seem so tense about it, then i am so sorry. 

**kogayne:** you don’t deserve to feel like i don’t want to be loved by you

**kogayne:** because i want to love you all the time

**kogayne:** so i can imagine that you’d wanna love me too

**kogayne:** i’m so sorry, lance

**kogayne:** i’ll do better, i swear

**lanceyyy:** keith

**lanceyyy:** keith, love, please don’t carry this

**lanceyyy:** it’s fine. 

**lanceyyy:** it’s okay. 

**lanceyyy:** i know you have your walls up

**lanceyyy:** i have some, too

**lanceyyy:** we both should be a tad more open

**lanceyyy:** just please, keith

**lanceyyy:** don’t try to carry all of this weight. it wasn’t your fault. i shouldn’t have been making assumptions. 

**kogayne:** that’s not all i wanted to talk about, either…

**lanceyyy:** what is it, babe?

**kogayne:** you don’t want me to buy you things. 

**kogayne:** you feel guilty when people get you things?

**kogayne:** why?

**lanceyyy:** i feel like i’m taking away from someone’s opportunity to use that money that they wasted on me for something more important. 

**lanceyyy:** i feel like i’m taking away from their wellbeing or their betterment, or some other kid’s for their birthday. 

**lanceyyy:** it makes me feel so guilty. 

**lanceyyy:** so, so guilty. 

**lanceyyy:** and spoiled rotten. 

**kogayne:** you’re too good

**kogayne:** lance, baby, you’re so good that it’s hurting you. 

**kogayne:** you’re taking away from yourself so that others can have things when you deserve every little thing in the world 

**kogayne:** you deserve everything 

**kogayne:** i’m not just saying that because we’re in a relationship 

**kogayne:** i’m saying it because it’s true and it’s the lance that i’ve known for a good while now

**kogayne:** i have a best friend

**kogayne:** and my best friend has made me a better person. they taught me to love again. 

**kogayne:** they taught me to make the most of everything 

**kogayne:** they taught me to trust again

**kogayne:** they taught me to be a good person

**kogayne:** and they taught me how to find who i am

**kogayne:** i couldn’t have done it without them

**kogayne:** and that’s you, lance, it’s you. 

**kogayne:** i owe you everything for it

**kogayne:** you did that. 

**kogayne:** you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, lance mcclain

**kogayne:** so i’m gonna give some back to you

**lanceyyy:** keith. 

**lanceyyy:** keith keith keith

**lanceyyy:** keith akira kogane i love you

**lanceyyy:** i will love you endlessly

**lanceyyy:** i will love you mercilessly

**lanceyyy:** and i will love you entirely

**lanceyyy:** also it’s ur fault that i’m crying in a target in the electronics section and that one of the workers is asking if i need to call a parent 

**kogayne:** lance i love you. 

**kogayne:** i mean it, mcclain. 

**kogayne:** i. love. you. 

**lanceyyy:** i love you more than you will ever know

**lanceyyy:** and i mean that from the bottom of my heart. 

**kogayne:** are you checking out?

**lanceyyy:** no i’m in the starbucks line

**kogayne:** LANCE WHAT THE FUCK

**lanceyyy:** do you want your usual, babe?

**kogayne:** …

**kogayne:** yes please 

**lanceyyy:** :)

**lanceyyy:** i got you baby

**lanceyyy:** guess who just ordered and is almost on his way homeeeeee :DDDD

**kogayne:** my best cuddle buddy lovable dork faced selfless beautiful charming hilarious talented caring flirtatious smart incredible amazing worthy angelic sweet boyfriend <3

**lanceyyy:** when i get home

**lanceyyy:** ur ribs are gonna be squashed

**kogayne:** *gasp* y

**lanceyyy:** cause i’m gonna give you the biggest most love-filled hug you’ve ever gotten keith kogane 

**kogayne:** i’m taking that as a promise?

**lanceyyy:** ring?

**kogayne:** LANCE SHUT THE FUCK UP IM GONNA HYPERVENTILATE

**lanceyyy:** okokokokokayyyy

**lanceyyy:** yes, baby, it’s a promise

**kogayne:** <3

**lanceyyy:** <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep saying i’m gonna add adam but then i’m like...”it won’t make sense if i add him now.” SO WE’RE GONNA SEE AND I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I KNOW FOR SURE IF ADAM IS GONNA BE HERE

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to write the Five Feet Apart klance fic UGH


End file.
